Married By Accident
by Gigids
Summary: Terbangun dengan bercak-bercak di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesuatu mengalir dari sela kakinya. Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang. Jadi bolehkah Tetsuya berteriak sekarang? Akakuro. Mpreg. Entertaint. Selamat membaca. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Married By Accident**

Chapter 1.

Sinar matahari merengsek masuk melalui sekat-sekat yang tercipta antar celah benang. Suara burung gereja pun akan terdengar bersahutan kalau didengar dengan khidmat. Tapi Tetsuya terlalu nyenyak untuk sekedar memaksa telinga menangkap.

Badan mungil itu menggeliat pelan. _Bad_ _hair_ sudah terbentuk dengan indahnya di mahkota surai _baby_ _blue_ -nya. Entahlah, pagi ini Tetsuya malas bangun. Selimutnya terasa lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Ah, surga dunia meski baunya bukan _vanilla_. Eh? Bukan _vanilla_? Kalau otak Tetsuya belum terbentur, harusnya dia ingat kalau kamarnya beraroma _vanilla_.

Tak mau rasa penasaran menggerogoti dan membuat gelisah untuk mimpi indah di pagi hari, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan. Iris _aquamarine_ itu membuka pelan. Menyesuaikan dengan kadar pencahayaan. Selimut disibak. Tapi anehnya Tetsuya masih merasakan kehangatan. Setelah beberapa saat, _Loading_ Tetsuya komplit 100%. Dan saat itulah pemandangan mengerikan tersaji dikedua mata polosnya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke **milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story **milik** Gigi

Main Cast.:

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kiseki No Sedai

Warn :

T+

Yaoi a.k.a Shounen Ai.

Romance, Family, Etc.

MPreg.

AU! Entertaint.

OOC.

Typo.

…

"Aaargh!" Tetsuya tidak tahu teriakannya itu kencang atau sekedar menjadi desahan. Yang pasti dirinya butuh pertolongan.

"Halo, sayang. Bagaimana tidurnya?"

Tetsuya memandang _horror_ tubuhnya. Telanjang. Bercak merah sana-sini dan rasa nyeri di bagian punggung hingga selakangan. Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya itu polos, tapi tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui karena apa dan mengapa bisa nyeri serta arti seringaian dari lelaki bersurai merah didepannya.

"A-Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan kepadaku?"

"Tetsuya lupa? Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus mengulanginya untukmu, sayang."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi terkekeh tampan, "Kita melakukan ini." Kata Akashi sambil membuat lubang dari tangan kiri dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol serta menggerakan jari telunjuk tangan kanan untuk masuk kedalam lubang yang dibuat jari-jari tangan kirinya secara berulang-ulang.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kita bercinta, sayang. Bersetubuh. Seks. Aku memasukka-"

" _Stop_ , _stop_! dasar mesum!"

"Tetsuya sendiri yang meminta. Padahal tadi malam kau begitu menakjubkan."

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini, Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya lirih sambil memandang dirinya yang berantakan dan oh, bahkan Tetsuya mampu mencium bau cairan khas orang bercinta menguar kuat didalam selimutnya.

Tetsuya bisa merasakan perasaannya campur aduk. Malu, marah, kesal, jijik dan yang pasti dia sudah bisa di cap murahan. Bagaimana tidak murahan kalau kau tidur dengan orang yang bahkan bukan pasanganmu dan parahnya tidak terikat janji suci pernikahan yang selama ini dia idamkan?! Oke, _stop_. Dirinya mulai melantur. Tetsuya mencoba bangkit perlahan. Menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di daerah selakangannya. Persetan. Yang penting dia segera pergi dari sini. Lalu menenggelamkan diri.

Akashi menghela nafas perlahan. Seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda bersurai biru didepannya, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menarik tangan dan punggung Tetsuya hingga terjatuh dalam dekapannya. Mengunci setiap gerakan perlawanan yang sedang dikumandangkan Tetsuya.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Akashi sambil membelai kepala biru itu pelan.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum Tetsuya tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku.." Tetsuya tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tak bisa tenang sekarang.

Akashi semakin mendekap erat pemuda mungil itu, "Aku senang, Tetsuya. Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki Tetsuya seutuhnya."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Otaknya sibuk mengutuk mengapa dirinya malah mengantuk.

…

Pukul 3 sore. Tetsuya mendapati jarum jam membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat saat dirinya terbangun. Berbeda saat bangun pagi tadi, dirinya sekarang sudah berpakaian dan bau khas orang bercinta yang tadi pagi menguar kuat juga sudah hilang. Matanya melirik mencari sosok seseorang namun tak didapati. Yang dia dapat malah secarik kertas dengan sebuah pesan didalamnya.

 _Dear Tetsuya._

 _Halo sayang, sudah bangun? Kau tidur nyenyak sekali bahkan saat aku membersihkan tubuhmu. Lain kali jangan seperti itu ya. Bahaya. Kau bisa diperkosa, meskipun kalau itu aku, tidak apa-apa. Maaf tidak berada disampingmu saat kau bangun. Aku ada pekerjaan._

 _Tetsuya jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ini bukan sekedar seks. Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Tolong hubungi aku kalau hasil tes kehamilannya keluar. Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau jadi ayah dari anak Tetsuya. Nanti aku hubungi lagi ya, Sayang._

 _Seijuro A._

 _Note 1 : Cincinnya dipakai ya. Cincin untuk pernikahan kita._

 _Note 2 : Kau luar biasa semalam._

Tetsuya kembali melirik meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur dan menemukan cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian biru dan merah. Di dalam lingkaran cincin itu juga terukir huruf inisial 'S&T' yang membuat muka Tetsuya menjadi merah padam.

Sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, Tetsuya menepuk keras kedua pipi gembulnya.

'Sadar Tetsuya! kau itu baru saja diperkosa! Bagaimana mungkin hatimu malah berbunga-bunga?!' Rutuk Tetsuya dalam hatinya.

Hubungan Akashi dengan Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Meski terlibat dalam sebuah rivalitas dalam dominasi film Jepang, tapi diluar itu, semua baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya, tapi. Tapi realitanya, keduanya sering terlibat adu argumentasi yang selalu mengundang decak kagum hingga pernah ditayangkan dalam sebuah _reality_ _show_ yang menurut Tetsuya tidak bermutu sama sekali. Adu pendapatnya dengan Akashi murni karena perbedaan argumentasi, bukan sarana mengais rejeki.

Namun, bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang? Maksudnya setelah peristiwa ini terjadi? Otak Tetsuya _blank_. Menghubungi Mayuzumi yang merupakan _manager_ sekaligus sepupunya hanya akan membuat semua runyam.

Beberapa saat berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Karirnya dipikirkan nanti saja. Bodo amat. Dia butuh menenangkan diri. Kekuasaan Akashi disini tidak main-main, sekalinya terjerat akan selamanya terikat.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil ponsel yang ditemukannya di saku jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Menekan beberapa angka untuk sebuah reservasi.

" _Moshi-moshi, selamat sore. Dengan Maskapai Penerbangan Kisedai. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

"Saya mau melakukan reservasi tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Inggris."

" _Maaf, dengan siapa? Dan berapa tiket yang dipesan?"_

"Kuroko Tetsuya, satu untuk minggu depan. Pembayaran melalui-"

" _Ah, maaf. Tiketnya sudah habis, Tuan."_

"Kalau untuk besok?"

" _Sudah habis juga, Tuan."_

"Yang masih tanggal berapa?"

" _Tahun depan, Tuan."_

"Kalau begitu ganti tujuan. Amerika?"

" _Maaf, sudah habis juga, Tuan."_

"Kalau begitu kemanapun yang bisa pergi dari Jepang."

" _Maaf, Tuan. Semua tiket tujuan penerbangan luar negeri sudah dipesan untuk setahun kedepan."_

Tetsuya mencoba bersabar. Dihubunginya tempat maskapai penerbangan yang lain dan mengerikannya, hasilnya sama. Dicobanya juga reservasi lewat sebuah _website_ Travekoka* tapi juga selalu _error_ setelah memasukkan nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak kehabisan akal, dicobanya nama Mayuzumi Chihiro, tetap saja gagal.

Braakk! Tetsuya membanting ponselnya ke meja. Rasanya dia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang memesan tiket ke luar negeri selama setahun.

Dilain tempat.

"Sudah, Tuan. Kami sudah menolak reservasi atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kami juga, Tuan."

Seolah menjadi koor, setiap orang mengumandangkan kalimat yang sama.

"Bagus. Dan untuk kalian semua yang belum dihubunginya, jangan menerima reservasi tiket atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ujar lelaki bersurai merah dengan seringai tampannya.

"Baik, Akashi- _sama_." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Jangan berharap bisa lari dariku, sayang." Kata Akashi sambil melihat foto seorang lelaki yang terlelap dalam dekapannya di _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

…

Sudahlah. Daripada _stress_ disini, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Kalau dia tak bisa ke luar negeri, dirinya bisa menenggelamkan diri di _apartment_ -nya sampai dia tenang. Namun, harapan tinggal harapan. Ruangan kamar hotel tempatnya bernaung terkunci. Mau berteriak rasanya percuma. Tetsuya tahu bahwa ruangan ini kedap suara. Akashi dan otaknya yang brengsek. Entahlah, sudah berapa kali Tetsuya mengumpat merutuki Akashi hari ini. Rasanya seluruh nama binatang pun masih lebih baik daripada lelaki bersurai merah itu. Badannya terasa sakit. Otaknya lelah menjerit.

…

Akashi membuka kunci pintu hotel bertuliskan nomor 411. Matanya memandang lembut lelaki didepannya yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamar. Akashi merasa bahagia melihat bercak-bercak merah masih menghiasi leher Tetsuya. Dia yang membuatnya, dia yang memilikinya.

Grep. Akashi melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping Tetsuya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Hidungnya mengendus harum _vanilla_ yang tak pernah lepas dari Tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"…" Tetsuya diam saja. Dirinya sudah lelah. Bahkan, untuk sekedar memberontak yang diperintahkan otak, tubuhnya tak merespon. Pasrah.

"Hei, kau ngambek?"

"Akashi- _kun_ tega sekali kepadaku."

"Padahal Tetsuya yang memintanya loh."

"Bohong."

"Hm, Tetsuya mabuk saat itu jadi tidak ingat."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi- _kun_ menuruti orang mabuk?"

"Mana ada orang yang tahan kalau digoda orang yang dicintai, Tetsuya?"

"Kita tidak dalam tahap mencintai, Akashi- _kun_."

"Bukannya tidak, tapi belum. Lihat bercak-bercak ini," ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk lehernya sendiri, " Ini hasil Tetsuya loh."

"Akashi- _kun_ jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tadi malam setelah pesta perayaan tahun baru dari agensi mu, kau mabuk. Chihiro menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu karena dirinya masih melakukan negoisasi dengan pihak _management_."

"Lalu kenapa bisa berakhir disini?"

Akashi tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Tetsuya cepat sebelum sang empunya protes, "Karena Tetsuya menggodaku di mobil. Aku sudah mencoba menahan tapi Tetsuya agresif sekali. Jadi bukan salahku kalau aku tergoda kan?"

Muka Tetsuya memerah sempurna saat otaknya mulai berproses mengingat potongan-potongan memori yang berseliweran di otaknya. Dirinya yang mencium Akashi di mobil, dirinya yang memaksa untuk duduk di pangkuan Akashi, dan dirinya yang mendorong Akashi ke ranjang. Tuhan, bahkan level murahan masih terlalu baik untuknya. Diskon 99% pun masih tak pantas untuknya. Tetsuya merasa dirinya tak punya harga a.k.a gratis. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin menangis. Keperaw-keperjakaannya jebol hanya karena minum segelas _wine_.

"Sudah ingat, hm?" Ujar Akashi sambil memeluk Tetsuya lebih erat.

"Aku mau pulang." Putus Tetsuya. Tidak kuat mengingat potongan-potongan yang memalukan dan melihat wajah Akashi yang tamp- menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku antar. Tetsuya sudah bisa jalan? Mau aku gendong?"

"Tidak usah. Tidak sakit." Tolak Tetsuya. Dirinya tidak ingin lebih lama bersama Akashi.

Akashi melihat jalan Tetsuya yang mengangkang. Bibirnya menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk pantat kenyal Tetsuya.

"Arrgh! _Ittai_ - _desu_."

Akashi terkekeh pelan dan menggendong Tetsuya dengan _bridal_ _style_ , "Nah, seperti ini lebih baik."

Tetsuya memang merasa lebih baik, tapi malunya itu loh! Padahal dirinya yakin kalau masih ada benda menggantung diantara kedua kakinya, lalu kenapa diperlakukan seperti punya dua bola di dada seperti ini?!

"Tenang, Sayang. Satu lantai hotel ini sudah aku sewa untuk kita berdua. Jadi tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kita."

Bohong kalau Tetsuya tidak kaget. Oke, dia tahu kalau Akashi itu sangat kaya, tapi apa tidak berlebihan dengan menyewa satu lantai hotel berbintang 6 seperti ini? _Hell_ , gaji Tetsuya selama 6 bulan pun belum tentu mampu membayarnya.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan, Akashi tersenyum, "Ini tidak berlebihan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya diam dan berdoa agar Akashi tidak mendengar jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

TBC?

A/N :

Haee, Gigi kembali bawa cerita baru! #nggak ada yang tanya. Padahal masih utang 3 cerita T^T

Sebenarnya ini cerita udah hampir selesai. Nggak nyampe 5 chapter kalau gak ada tambahan. Tapi saya lihat respon dulu, diminati apa enggak . Mainstream sih soalnyaa :D

Ah, ini special buat Kuroko Tetsuya yang nambah umur tapi nggak nambah tinggi #ignite pas kai!

Selamat ya Tetsuya, sayang. Happy Birthday, Semoga langgeng sama Sei-sama. Jangan lupa bikin anaknya!

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Review?

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Married By Accident**

Dua minggu kemudian.

"Tetsuya, jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!" Perintah Mayuzumi kepada Tetsuya sambil menunjukkan beberapa _fax_ yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Nii_ - _san_."

"Kau memutuskan seluruh kontrakmu yang berhubungan dengan Akashi Seijuro secara sepihak, Tetsuya." Mayuzumi mengurut keningnya. Pusing.

"Jangan sebut namanya."

"Oh, apa ini? Kau patah hati karena Akashi?"

" _Nii_ - _san_ tidak mengerti."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Tetsuya. Kita bisa dituntut oleh pihak _management_ dan _production_ _house_ yang merasa dirugikan."

"Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Kenapa? Padahal bisa beradu dengan Akashi adalah tolak ukur kesuksesan di dunia perfilman Jepang sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku peduli. Sekarang, kau jelaskan lagi bahwa kau tidak jadi memutus kontrak, atau seumur hidup _vanilla_ _milkshake_ akan haram bagimu!"

" _Nii_ - _san_!"

"Ingat itu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau tahu meskipun kau harus bunuh-bunuhan dengan Akashi di dunia luar, tapi di dunia perfilman, dia adalah orang yang kau jadikan rekan."

 _Mou_! Tetsuya tidak mau melihat Akashi lagi. Sejak peristiwa di hotel 2 minggu yang lalu, Tetsuya sudah berusaha memutus kontaknya dengan Akashi. Kalau sekarang harus bertemu di setiap acara, percuma dong usahanya.

Dengan hati yang sudah mendongkol, Tetsuya menghubungi kembali _management_ dan _production_ _house_ yang tadi diputuskannya. Untung saja, mereka mau menerima kembali dan tertawa dengan alasan Tetsuya yang bilang untuk latihan _acting_.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke **milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story **milik** Gigi

Main Cast.:

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kiseki No Sedai

Warn :

T+

Yaoi a.k.a Shounen Ai.

Romance, Family, Etc.

MPreg.

AU! Entertaint.

OOC.

Typo.

…

Dan besoknya, sudah dipastikan, Tetsuya kembali bertemu dengan orang yang merenggut keperjakaannya.

"Halo Tetsuya, sudah ke dokter?"

"Aku sedang tidak sakit, Akashi- _kun_. Tapi terimakasih atas perhatian-tidak-bergunamu."

"Padahal aku sudah ingin tahu jenis kelamin anak kita, Tetsuya."

"Aku laki-laki kalau Akashi- _kun_ lupa."

"Tetsuya belum tahu kalau ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil?"

"Iya, tapi bukan aku."

"Hee.. tapi aku yakin kalau Tetsuya sedang hamil."

"Ya, selamat bermimpi indah kalau begitu, Akashi- _sama_."

Sungguh, hari itu begitu melelahkan. Tetsuya harus sekuat tenaga menjauhkan tangan Akashi yang meremas badannya sana-sini. Bahkan, saat mereka sedang memerankan adegan berantem, Akashi masih bisa mencari kesempatan menepuk pantatnya.

"Tetsuya nanti pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Akashi seusai acara syuting mereka selesai.

"Dengan Chihiro- _san_."

"Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah, Akashi- _kun_."

"Tetsuya kenapa tidak pakai cincin?"

"Banyak orang yang akan curiga. Lagipula kita tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Jahatnya calon istriku."

"Dengar ya, Akashi- _kun_ , jangan bicarakan masalah kita disini."

"Kalau begitu aku antar pulangnya. 2 minggu aku tidak bertemu Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, aku bilang _Nii_ - _san_ dulu."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi."

"Selalu seenaknya." Ujar Tetsuya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

…

Mobil mewah itu melaju mulus membelah jalanan Tokyo. Tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang mengingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30.

"Tetsuya dari tadi diam saja."

"Aku tak mengerti dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Yang mana yang tidak mengerti?"

"Setelah peristiwa kemarin, kau berubah. Sok perhatian. Aku tak butuh itu, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku selalu perhatian dengan Tetsuya. Kau saja yang tak pernah peka."

"…" Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Membiarkan keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan hingga mobil Akashi telah sampai didepan gedung _apartment_ -nya.

Akashi tersenyum dan mengacak surai Tetsuya pelan, "Nanti sampai _apartment_ , langsung istirahat ya, sayang."

Sungguh, Tetsuya sebenarnya ingin membalas kalimat Akashi dengan nada sarkastik, namun yang ada bibirnya hanya diam dan mencebik.

"Besok aku jemput ya?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Akashi-kun. Terimakasih sudah mengantar."

"Mimpi indah, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu."

Grrrh! Tidak bisakah makhluk bermata belang itu tidak berbicara hal yang memalukan? Lihatlah, Tetsuya sampai kesulitan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

…

Badan Tetsuya sudah lemas. Setiap makanan yang ditelannya selalu keluar. Kepalanya juga sangat pusing. Sudah hampir seminggu ini, Tetsuya kepayahan. Bahkan, dia sampai ijin tidak bekerja selama 3 hari yang lalu.

"Serius deh, Tetsu. Kau harus ke dokter."

"Aku hanya demam, Aomine- _kun_."

"Tapi Kuroko- _cchi_ mengkhawatirkan- _ssu_."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise- _kun_."

Aomine dan Kise merupakan sahabat Tetsuya semenjak SMA. Ketiganya juga merupakan _actor_ dari _management_ yang sama.

"Pokoknya, kita ke dokter, Tetsu."

"Tuh, ponsel Kuroko- _cchi_ bergetar."

Tetsuya mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama penelpon yang tertera.

 **Akashi-** _ **kun**_ _._

Tidak. Tetsuya tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Sudah seminggu ini, dirinya seperti diteror oleh Akashi. Salahnya juga sih, ijin sampai beberapa hari dan mengungsi dirumah Aomine. Diletakannya kembali ponsel miliknya. Namun, belum sampai mencapai meja, pandangan Tetsuya buram dan berangsur-angsur gelap.

Mengetahui sahabat karibnya tumbang, Kise dan Aomine langsung panik. Dibopongnya tubuh Tetsuya ke mobil dan segera menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ngeyel dibilangin- _ssu_."

"Diam, Kise. Sebaiknya kau hubungi Midorima kalau kita menuju ke rumah sakitnya."

" _Hai_ - _ssu_."

…

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Tetsuya langsung ditangani oleh Midorima yang juga merupakan sahabat dari Tetsuya. Selang beberapa saat, dia keluar untuk menemui Kise dan Aomine yang menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Midorima- _cchi_ , bagaimana keadaan Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Apa tadi dia mual-mual? Pusing?"

"Iya, sejak seminggu yang lalu, Tetsu mengeluh kalau dirinya pusing dan selalu mual kalau makan."

"Apa kalian tahu kalau Kuroko sudah menikah?"

"Apa maksudnya- _ssu_?"

"Midorima- _teme_ , jelaskan maksudmu!"

"Kuroko hamil. Janinnya sudah berumur 1 bulan lebih."

" _Uso_! _Maji_? Jangan bercanda- _ssu_."

"Apa kalian pernah melihatku bercanda- _nanodayo_?"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa ayahnya- _ssu_? Jangan-jangan.. Aomine- _cchi_?"

"Kise- _aho_! Itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawaku pada Mayuzumi secara cuma-cuma. Jangan-jangan malah kau yang grepe-grepe Tetsu."

" _Hidoi_ - _ssu_ , Aomine- _cchi_. Meski aku cinta mati sama Kuroko- _cchi_ , tapi tak mungkin tega seperti itu- _ssu_." Bantah Kise.

"Jangan berisik kalian. Aku sudah menghubungi Mayuzumi- _san_. Dia sedang perjalanan kesini." Ujar Midorima mencoba melerai duo _baka_ yang berdebat didepannya.

"Yah, Kuroko- _cchi_ sudah dimiliki- _ssu_."

"Berisik, Kise. Ah, itu Mayuzumi!" Ujar Aomine sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu yang sedang menuju kearah mereka bertiga.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ ,"

"Midorima, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?"

"Kita bicarakan diruangan saya saja, Mayuzumi- _san_."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya meninggalkan Kise dan Aomine yang menunggu di depan ruang perawatan menuju ruangan pribadi Midorima.

"Sebelumnya, Mayuzumi- _san_ , apa Kuroko sudah menikah?"

"Pernah mendapat undangan pernikahan Tetsuya?"

"Be-belum,"

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya belum menikah, Midorima. Cepat katakan, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?"

"Ini sedikit mengejutkan tapi," Midorima menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Kuroko hamil. Janin yang dikandungnya memasuki bulan kedua."

"Sepertinya telingaku belum sempat ku bersihkan hari ini. Maaf, tapi tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Kuroko hamil- _nanodayo_. Janinnya sudah masuk bulan kedua."

"Jangan bercanda, Midorima."

"Saya tidak bercanda, Mayuzumi- _san_. Kode etik saya melarang saya melakukan itu saat menangani pasien."

Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri Mayuzumi memilih untuk melihat keadaan Tetsuya terlebih dahulu, "Lalu dimana Tetsuya?"

"Dia masih belum sadar. Tekanan darahnya turun drastis, begitu pula dengan nutrisinya yang tidak mencukupi akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah, kita kesana sambil menunggu Tetsuya sadar."

…

Mayuzumi mengelus dadanya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Tetsuya. Dirinya mencoba mengingat tentang apa yang dikatakan Midorima, kalau saat berbicara dengan Tetsuya harus tetap tenang karena orang yang hamil muda biasanya sangat _sensitive_.

"Tetsuya, apa kau laki-laki?" Mayuzumi merutuk pertanyaan tidak penting yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki, _Nii_ - _san_."

"Oke, aku ganti pertanyaan. Kau tahu kalau kau sedang hamil?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa yang menghamilimu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilimu? Kau diperkosa om-om?"

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi.

Mayuzumi mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aku tahu kalau kau sering bertindak diluar perkiraan, tapi ini sungguh.. aku tidak menduganya, Tetsuya. Bulan kemarin kau memutuskan semua kontrak, dan sekarang kau hamil? Aku tidak akan kaget kalau sebentar lagi aku terkena serangan jantung mengingat kejutan-kejutanmu yang cukup luar biasa akhir-akhir ini."

Tetsuya menunduk, " _Gomenasai_ , _Nii_ - _san_."

Nada bicara Mayuzumi melembut, "Oke, membahas itu tidak akan ada untungnya. Jadi, tolong jujur kepadaku, siapa laki-laki yang menghamilimu?"

"A-Akashi- _kun_."

'Akashi? Maksudnya Akashi Seijuro yang itu?!' Batin Mayuzumi _horror_.

"Akashi? Akashi Seijuro, maksudmu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Ya Tuhan, Mayuzumi tidak tahu dirinya harus bersyukur karena menjadi paman dari calon cucu keluarga Akashi atau tetap mencekik lelaki bersurai merah yang dengan beraninya menghamili sepupu kesayangannya.

"Apa Akashi tahu tentang kehamilanmu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahunya nanti."

"Ja-jangan, _Nii_ - _san_."

"Kenapa? Persetan dengan apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membesarkan anak ini sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii_ - _san_. Terserah saja." Tetsuya benar-benar lelah. Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Sudah malam. Tetsuya istirahat ya. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Mayuzumi sambil mengelus sayang surai Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menidurkan diri di kasurnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya membelai perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Meski awalnya paksaan, tapi entah mengapa, dirinya cukup senang. Akan ada seseorang yang punya ikatan darah dengannya, mengingat kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Gomenasai minna gigi kena WB kemarin. *bungkuk-bungkuk T^T

Gigi nggak nyangka ada yang mau baca cerita ini dan makasiih banget buat responnya! Duh, jadi nyesel gak ngecek review dari kalian gara-gara takut gak ada yang baca, ahahaha.

Well, maaf dan terimakasih buat yang review, follow, fav dan yang nunggu cerita ini :D

 **Hikari, Adiknya Tetsuya, Ai 0068, akashitetsuya, egaocchi, Allison bryne, Daehoney, night kanaze, Faira, hanyo4, PhanthomBlueCuya, Ten Aziichi, Bona Nano, Adelia santi, sasxotup, ChihaMaki, Kiria-Aka11, Naruhina Sri Always, Rei no zero, rifa nurfauziah 37, Iusernem, atin350, MaknaEXO, Akiko daisy, Princess** , iya ini sudah apdet, maaf lama dan terimakasih banget yaa :D. **Claire** **Aozora** , Rate M masih belom bisa saya jangkau ): . **Nyanko** **kawaii** , **AkaKuro21** , **TitanMilikHeichou** , maaf maaf, aduh, saya kena WB ini ): tapi saya jamin gak bakal discontinue kok (: . **Fraukreuz67** Yups, mereka bakal nikah, thanks yaa udah suka :).

Ditunggu lagi yaa review dari kalian semua :D

Terakhir, Terimakasih sudah membaca !

Sign,

Gigids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Married By Accident**

Chapter 3.

Mayuzumi memakirkan mobil Porsche-nya sembarangan. Fokusnya saat ini adalah menemui Akashi. Rasa sayangnya pada Tetsuya tidak main-main. Meski sepupu, Tetsuya sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandung sendiri. Matanya jelalatan. Melucuti setiap ruangan yang didatanginya. Pencariannya terhenti saat melihat siluet rambut merah yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu petinggi perusahaan _production_ _house_.

"Akashi, aku ingin bicara."

"Hei, hei, Chihiro- _chan_ , tidakkah kau melihat kalau artisku-"

"Aku butuh bicara dengan artismu, Reo."

Melihat nada tak main-main yang dilontarkan Mayuzumi membuat Mibuchi mengalah.

"Baiklah. Sei- _chan_ , jangan lama-lama ya."

Tanpa mengindahkan Mibuchi, Akashi mengikuti Mayuzumi yang berjalan didepannya.

"Jadi, ada apa Chihiro- _san_ menemuiku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsuya, Akashi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tetsuya hamil! Janinnya sudah masuk bulan kedua."

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke **milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story **milik** Gigi

Main Cast.:

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kiseki No Sedai

Warn :

T+

 **Yaoi a.k.a Shounen Ai.**

Romance, Family, Etc.

MPreg.

AU! Entertaint.

OOC.

Typo.

…

Akashi tersenyum sebelum sedetik setelahnya menyeringai.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau senyumi? Kau harus bertanggung jawab kepada Tetsuya." Ujar Mayuzumi sambil mencengkeram kerah Akashi.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Chihiro- _san_. Akhirnya aku punya anak dari Tetsuya dan tenang saja, tanpa kau suruh pun, aku dengan senang hati menikahi Tetsuya."

"Apa kau memperkosanya, Akashi?"

"Tidak. Aku memang menginginkan Tetsuya, tapi tak sebodoh itu melakukannya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa meniduri Tetsuya?"

"Saat kau menyuruh mengantar Tetsuya pulang, lalu dia menggodaku karena mabuk, dan terjadilah peristiwa itu." Akashi tak mampu menyembunyikan seringai tampannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi tenang Chihiro- _san_ , meski terkesan kecelakaan, Aku tulus mencintai adikmu."

"Kau-sejak kapan kau mencintai, tidak, mengincar Tetsuya?"

"Sudah sangat lama. Tepatnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, saat awal Tetsuya muncul di dunia perfilman aku sudah mencintainya."

Itu sudah lama sekali. Lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Oh, Mayuzumi ingat sekarang. Pantas saja, setiap acara atau program yang berkaitan dengan Akashi pasti Tetsuya bisa masuk. Dirinya baru sadar, adiknya sudah diincar dari dulu oleh Akashi.

"Jadi, selama ini kau yang memasukkan Tetsuya di setiap film yang kau bintangi?"

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun Tetsuya bermain."

 _Damn_! Mayuzumi memang tahu kalau adiknya berparas _Tenshi_ , tapi tak pernah menyangka kalau Tetsuya bakal mendapat _stalker_ semengerikan ini.

…

Akashi membuka pintu kamar bernuansa _baby_ _blue_ itu, matanya memandang lembut saat melihat lelaki bersurai senada dengan kamar tengah tertidur. Dengan perlahan, Akashi mendekati tempat tidur. Memperbaiki selimut yang tengah dipakai Tetsuya, kemudian mengelus kening pucatnya. Akashi juga mendengar tadi dari Mayuzumi kalau Tetsuya mengalami mual dan pusing beberapa hari ini. Bahkan, dirinya juga sempat tumbang tadi siang. Rasa bersalah sukses merasuki Akashi. Membiarkan calon 'istri'nya berjuang sendiri.

Namun, itu tadi adalah yang terakhir, mulai detik ini, Tetsuya akan menjadi tanggung jawab penuh Akashi.

Merasakan adanya pergerakan dalam kasur, Akashi dapat melihat betapa tidak nyamannya Tetsuya yang berulang kali menggeliat memegangi perutnya. Dengan perlahan, dirinya menyusul untuk ikut berbaring disamping Tetsuya. Tangannya bergerak pelan memeluk pemuda yang sebentar lagi menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Bibirnya mengecup lembut kening yang berkeringat. Membisikan kata-kata permohonan maaf dan rasa terimakasih.

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku baru menemanimu dan terimakasih, kau mau mengandung anakku." Lirih Akashi.

Baru saja Akashi akan tertidur, matanya kembali terjaga saat melihat Tetsuya tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Akashi yang ikut panik, langsung menyusulnya dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kloset.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja!?"

Tetsuya yang merasakan ada kehadiran lain selain dirinya menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"A-Akashi- _kun_?!" Kaget. Tentu saja Tetsuya kaget. Orang yang susah payah dihindarinya malah sekarang muncul dihadapannya. Namun, baru saja mulutnya ingin minta penjelasan, Akashi segera memotongnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan nanti. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kita ke dokter ya?"

" _Daijobu_ - _desu_." Sudahlah. Tetsuya benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Lagipula, kalau toh Akashi melemparnya keluar melalui jendela, dirinya juga tidak mampu melawan. Tetsuya lelah lahir batin sekarang.

Tangan Akashi mengelapkan sapu tangan yang dibawanya ke bibir Tetsuya. Setelah bersih, digendongnya Tetsuya menuju tempat tidur.

"Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan?"

"Menggendong Tetsuya. Sudah cukup Tetsuya membuatku khawatir." Ujar Akashi sambil ikut berbaring diranjang. Memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin menolak, tapi saat tangan Akashi tak sengaja membelai perutnya, entah mengapa, rasanya sangat nyaman. Hangat hingga janin dalam perutnya menjadi tenang.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Be-belai perutku lagi." Lirih Tetsuya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menahan malu.

Akashi tersenyum, "Nyamankah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk kikuk.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya. Aku menjagamu disini."

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar kalimat Akashi, mata Tetsuya menjadi sangat berat. Membiarkan secara perlahan dirinya jatuh dalam dekapan Akashi.

…

Tetsuya tidak tahu, kenapa tidurnya bisa senyaman ini. Padahal, sejak seminggu yang lalu, jangankan untuk tidur, setiap posisi yang dia ambil akan selalu membuat perutnya bergejolak. Namun hari ini, semuanya berbeda. Pusingnya hilang, mualnya pun juga sudah tak terasa.

Meski begitu, Tetsuya tahu siapa pemilik dua lengan kekar yang mendekapnya lembut dan selalu membelai perutnya. Punggungnya juga bisa merasakan hangatnya dada bidang yang bernafas, kembang-kempis teratur dibelakangnya. Muka Tetsuya memerah. Tak sanggup untuk memandang wajah Akashi. Apalagi saat dirinya mendengar, suara baritone itu menyapa paginya.

"Pagi, sayang." Sapa Akashi sambil mencium kilat kening Tetsuya.

"Pa-pagi." Ingin rasanya Tetsuya memprotes, tapi langsung kembali tertelan. Bahkan sebelum protesannya sampai di tenggorokan. Entahlah, mendengar panggilan sayang dari Akashi membuat perutnya hangat.

"Perutmu sudah tidak mual?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Pusingmu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi. Dalam hatinya, Tetsuya merutuki sikapnya yang bertingkah layaknya gadis labil sedang kasmaran yang bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Selalu salah tingkah.

Sungguh, rasanya ini terlalu cepat. Tetsuya merasa dirinya terlalu cepat untuk takluk dengan pesona dari pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Ini, terasa lucu. Bagaimana mungkin, dirinya yang bahkan tak pernah berinteraksi dengan Akashi selain pekerjaan dan debat konyol setiap mereka bertemu, bisa bersikap seintim ini? Bersikap seolah ini memang sudah direncanakan, bukan sebuah _kecelakaan_ seperti kenyataannya meski Tetsuya enggan menyebut kalau calon anak yang sedang dikandungnya adalah hasil _kecelakaan_. Dia mencintai anaknya, meski belum cinta sama bapaknya.

Kalau saja sekarang dirinya tidak sedang mengandung, Tetsuya yakin, pasti kaki dan tangannya sudah maju untuk mengusir Akashi dari kehidupannya. Tapi, sekarang, membayangkan Akashi akan jauh darinya saja, sudah membuat perutnya tidak nyaman. Tetsuya juga mengerti kalau ini semua kehendak dari calon bayinya, jadi dengan berat hati, Tetsuya menerima semua tingkah Akashi daripada orang yang menyebabkan janin ini tertanam di perutnya pergi.

'Tetsuya, tingkahmu bahkan mengalahkan seorang gadis yang tengah cinta mati dengan kekasihnya.' Batin Tetsuya miris.

"Tetsuya mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Akashi seolah membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya.

"Aku tak nafsu makan, Akashi- _kun_."

"Tidak. Kau harus makan. Setelah itu kita periksa kandunganmu ke dokter keluarga Akashi."

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ , aku-"

"Meski kemarin kau sudah diperiksa, tapi aku mau kau ditangani oleh dokter yang sudah ditunjuk menangani keluargaku, Tetsuya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi aku bukan keluargamu, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kau adalah calon pasangan hidupku, anak yang dikandunganmu adalah anakku. Jadi aku bukan orang lain bagimu."

Harusnya Tetsuya mendebatnya. Harusnya Tetsuya menolak argumentasi Akashi. Harusnya! Bukannya malah mengangguk-angguk seperti ini.

"Dan mulai sekarang, panggil namaku, bukan margaku."

Demi apa, Tetsuya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lagi! Mau marah, tapi tidak. Tetsuya tidak akan pernah menyalahkan calon bayinya yang selalu ingin dekat dengan ayahnya. Tetsuya sudah lebih dari sekedar tahu, rasanya ingin selalu dekat dengan orangtua. Seperti dirinya yang selalu ingin dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan kalau salah tingkah seperti ini, sayang." Ujar Akashi sambil mengecup ujung hidung Tetsuya.

Setelah mendapatkan suaranya lagi yang tadi tercekat ditenggorokan Tetsuya kembali bersuara, "Sei- _kun_ , tidak kerja?"

Akashi tersenyum mendengar panggilan barunya, "Nanti jam 10. Tetsuya dirumah saja, jangan banyak aktifitas dulu. Nanti aku ijinkan pihak _management_."

"Tapi aku sudah ijin terlalu lama, Sei- _kun_."

"Tidak apa. Mereka pasti mengerti." Akashi menyeringai tampan.

Mereka pasti mengerti disini berarti _akan ku paksa mereka mengerti_ (diambil dari KBBA*)

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ , nanti kontrakku-"

"Ssst, tenang sayang. Tetsuya tidak akan bekerja lagi. Kau hanya perlu menjaga anak kita. Sehat, bahagia, senyuman, kebutuhan, kenyamanan atau apapun yang kau butuhkan, akan aku penuhi."

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, Sei- _kun_. Ini hidupku dan Sei- _kun_ tidak behak mengaturnya!"

Persetan dengan kemampuan Akashi yang dengan mudah mengendalikan emosi. Mendengar Tetsuya mengumandangkan penolakan atas permintaannya membuat emosi Akashi perlahan ikut naik. Hei, Akashi melakukan ini demi Tetsuya dan calon anaknya. Lagipula, untuk laki-laki dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi seperti dirinya, meminta bukan hal yang mudah. Akashi itu diminta, bukan pihak yang meminta.

"Aku berhak! Ingat, Tetsuya. Aku adalah ayah dari anak kita. Kau dan anak yang ada dalam kandunganmu adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta tanggung jawabmu! Kalau Akashi- _kun_ ingin pergi, silahkan. Aku dengan senang hati membiarkanmu pergi." Tatapan Tetsuya menantang. Tak ingat kalau dokter memintanya untuk tetap tenang. Sekuat tenaga mencoba mengabaikan rasa mual yang didera perutnya saat menyuruh Akashi pergi.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi?!" Mata Akashi berkilat bahaya.

"Iya. Akashi- _kun_ hanyalah orang asing yang sudah merusak hidupku!"

Akashi mengambil _coat_ -nya. Melangkah menuju pintu namun..

Grep. Akashi memeluk Tetsuya erat. Mencoba mengusir rasa panas akibat terpancing omongan Tetsuya. Akashi merutuk pelan tentang dirinya yang lupa akan peringatan Mayuzumi bahwa Tetsuya menjadi sangat _sensitive_ karena kehamilannya. Rasa menyesal langsung menyergapnya, apalagi saat melihat _aquamarine_ itu menitikkan air mata.

Rasanya Tetsuya ingin mengutuk tingkahnya yang seperti perempuan labil dan tak berdaya.

"Maaf, sayang. Jangan menangis." Jemari Akashi mengusap lembut pipi Tetsuya yang mulai basah karena air mata.

"Apa salahku, Akashi- _kun_? Kau datang seenak hati, meninggalkan banyak beban padaku." Tetsuya menangis, meluapkan beban hati, "Aku tak menganggap anak ini beban untukku, hanya saja, aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba aku harus punya anak, tiba-tiba kau berada disini. Aku tak mengerti, Akashi- _kun_."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf dan menyesal atas perbuatanku untuk anak yang tengah kau kandung. Aku senang Tetsuya menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

"…" Tetsuya tidak menjawab.

Akashi membimbing Tetsuya untuk kembali duduk di ranjang. Memberikan bahunya untuk bersandar Tetsuya sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala sang surai baby blue.

"Jangan menangis ya? Oke, aku mengizinkan Tetsuya bekerja, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Tapi-"

"Mengertilah. Bukan untukku, tapi untuk kesehatanmu dan bayi kita, Tetsuya."

Rasanya Tetsuya ingin memberontak kalau tidak melihat sorot mata Akashi yang sarat akan permohonan.

"Sei-kun,"

"Tetsuya.."

"Sei-kun.."

"Tetsu-"

"Tetsuya, saatnya sarapan." Mayuzumi membuka pintu kamar dengan tenaga yang cukup keras. Memang disengaja sih. Enak saja, mentang-mentang Mayuzumi merestui Akashi untuk menikahi Tetsuya, setan merah bermata belang itu sudah cari kesempatan sana-sini. Dan yang membuat Mayuzumi tambah gregetan adalah tingkah Tetsuya yang seperti ingin bermanja-manja dengan Akashi.

Demi apa! Ingat nak, sebelum kau hamil, dirimu selalu bunuh-bunuhan karakter dengan Akashi!

Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan drama picisan yang Akashi dan Tetsuya umbar pagi ini?! Batin Mayuzumi greget. Ketemu juga baru tadi malam, tapi sudah bertengkar dan bertingkah layaknya orang yang sudah menikah berbulan-bulan.

Lain Mayuzumi, lain pula dengan Akashi..

Grrrh! Akashi mencoba menekan rasa kesalnya saat Mayuzumi masuk. Mengganggu momen berharganya. Padahal, Akashi yakin, sebentar lagi pasti ada adegan romantis yang tercipta minimal adu bibir antara dia dengan Tetsuya-nya. Iya, Akashi sudah mengklaim Tetsuya seenak jidatnya.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Uwaah, saya nggak nyangka banyak yang suka cerita Tetsuya di 'iya-iya' Akashi *lirik ff one night stand :D

*)KBBA = Kamus Besar Bahasa Akashi :P

Terimakasih dan Maaf untuk yang review, fav dan follow serta yang udah menunggu MBA ini (:

 **Akiko Daisy, Hikari, Adelia Santi, Ranhy, 0nihim3putri, Ai Minkyoo Chan, L. Casei Shirota Strain, Naruhina Sri Always, Nyanko Kawaii, Sofi Asat, Rie Lyca, Akuraou, Akashibasuke, Cloudeye, Rizky307, Cheonsa, Naru, Lhiae932, A-Dei Karlstein, Choikim1310, Ten Aziichi, NoviaFebriani** ya ini saya udah apdet, maaf lama dan terimakasih sudah menunggu :D. **Night Kanaze** disini hubungan mereka rival, umurnya tua-an Akashi 3 tahun dan enggak ada pair lain, yah, little Mayukuro sih, hahaha. Iya ini udah lanjut, makasiih yaa :D. **Yui** ah, typo, terimakasih atas koreksinya (: . **Iusernem, ObeyCarly** ya saya juga bahagia Tetsuya punya baby juga XD. **Atin350** Ini udah saya panjangin kok, yah meski sedikit, hehe. **TitanMilikHeichou** enggak-enggak, saya nggak ngerasa dipaksa, justru saya harus dipaksa supaya cepet ngetiknya, hehe. Terimakasih ya udah membaca :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Married By Accident**

Yang namanya berurusan dengan Akashi, memang jagonya makan ati. Bukan Mayuzumi tak merestui, tapi kalau begini juga bikin gregetan setengah mati!

Begitu juga Tetsuya yang merasakan hal senada dengan Mayuzumi.

Tetsuya masih merasa kesal atas peraturan-peraturan seenak jidat buatan Akashi. Begini-begini, Tetsuya juga punya benda yang menggantung diantara dua kaki.

"Pokoknya Tetsuya harus ikut bertemu Okaa- _sama_."

Yang ini masih normal. Tetsuya memang harus segera bertemu dengan calon mertuanya.

"Tetsuya tidak boleh bekerja."

Ya sedikitnya Mayuzumi setuju dengan pernyataan ini.

"Tetsuya harus tinggal di kediaman Akashi."

Oke, sebenarnya Mayuzumi sedikit keberatan kalau harus berpisah dengan adik kesayangannya.

"Tetsuya milikku, tidak boleh bertemu selain dari ijinku meskipun itu kau, kakak sepupu iparku!"

Kampret memang si bocah belang!

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke **milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story **milik** Gigi

Main Cast.:

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kiseki No Sedai

Warn :

T+

 **Yaoi a.k.a Shounen Ai.**

Romance, Family, Etc.

MPreg.

AU! Entertaint.

OOC.

Typo.

…

Hati Tetsuya rasanya parah. Kehamilannya yang sudah masuk bulan ketiga sudah bisa dipastikan menjadi salah satu _factor_ naik-turunnya emosi sang calon ibu muda.

"Tetsuya, jangan meremat rambutku." Mayuzumi tahu kalau adik kesayangannya ini tengah dongkol setengah mati dengan sang calon suami. Kesal karena tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan persetujuannya, tiba-tiba sudah muncul saja undangan akan pernikahan mereka.

"Nii- _san_ tidak tahu perasaanku!"

'Dan kau juga tidak tahu betapa sakitnya tangan ringkihmu mencoba mencabuti rambutku.' Batin Mayuzumi. Dirinya memilih untuk memendam keluhan dalam hati daripada mahkota dan _kokoro_ -nya ini teraniaya dalam taraf yang lebih ngeri.

Pernah sekali dirinya protes dengan ngidam Tetsuya yang memilih menjambaki rambutnya daripada rambut bapak calon anaknya, dan saat itu juga, hatinya lebih teraniaya dengan kata-kata tajam Tetsuya.

"Rambut uban begini apa yang kau banggakan, Nii- _san_? Sudah beruntung aku masih mau menyentuh rambut ubanmu!" Omel Tetsuya kalap ketika itu, "Harusnya rambutmu berwarna merah, bukan beruban seperti ini!" Lanjut si calon ibu muda tanpa rem di mulutnya.

Saat itu juga, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Mayuzumi terjangkit patah hati yang tengah nge- _hits_ di jajaran remaja ababil masa kini. Rambut yang dibanggakannya sedemikian rupa, telah dinodai dengan kejamnya oleh adik kesayangan sekaligus orang yang dia harapkan mau jadi partner _incest_ di masa depan.

Pokoknya, setelah ini semua terlewati, Akashi harus membayar semua, termasuk bunganya! Hm, mungkin juga mutilasi atas surai merahnya, hahaha. Mayuzumi tertawa jahat dalam hati, mengikuti suara-suara khas pemeran antagonis yang sering muncul di TV.

"Nii- _san_ masih waras kan?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan tampang _innocent_ -nya yang memukau hati,

-tapi hanya ditanggapi dengusan kesal Mayuzumi.

"Kapan Akashi mengajakmu ke rumah orangtuanya?"

"Nii- _san_ mengusirku?"

"Bukan, Tetsuya. Undangannya saja sudah tersebar, setidaknya mintalah restu orangtuanya. Meski anaknya kurang ajar, orangtuanya tak salah apa-apa."

"Kalau mereka tidak merestuiku bagaimana?"

'Tenang saja, aku tak keberatan menikahimu,' Pengennya sih gitu jawabnya, tapi melihat campuran bapaknya yang kemungkinan akan mendominasi si calon bayi hingga 90%, dirinya tak bisa, tak menyanggupinya. Bukannya ketemu anak yang bikin awet muda, tapi malah cepet mati sih, iya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menuntutnya," Jawab Mayuzumi akhirnya, "Enak saja mau menanam benih, tapi tak menunggu panennya."

"Memangnya kapan Sei- _kun_ beralih pada sektor pertanian, Nii- _san_?"

Mayuzumi memandang adiknya yang masih stagnan dengan tampang tanpa dosanya, menghancurkan atmosfir yang sebenarnya sedang penuh drama.

…

Suasana tempat syuting itu terasa pengap. Udara seakan jadi rebutan oleh manusia-manusia yang tengah kalap. Teriakan, makian hingga kata-kata berdefinisi binatang, seakan membelah udara tanpa jeda. Dan jelas, tak baik bagi anak yang berada pada usia yang suka meniru apapun yang didengarnya.

Akashi yang saat itu berdiri disamping Tetsuya menarik kedua tangan mungil itu untuk mendekap perutnya yang mulai membesar di sebelah kanan dan kiri, sedangkan tangan Akashi menutup telinga sang calon istri.

"Apa yang Sei- _kun_ lakukan?"

"Aku tidak mau anakku mendengar kalimat yang tidak tahu adat,"

"Aku bukan anakmu." Ujar Tetsuya sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari kedua tangan Akashi. Sebenarnya Tetsuya tak keberatan kalau saja wajah Akashi tak sedekat ini! tangannya sih memang menutup kedua telinganya, tapi tak usah menempelkan kening dan hidung juga!

"Ya, kau ibu dari anakku." Akashi menyeringai, men-fokuskan pandangan pada mata jernih itu, sebelum menatap mesum pada bibir merah muda yang menggoda. Sedikit lagi.. sedikit-

"Ehem!" Mayuzumi yang memang sedari tadi mendampingi adik kesayangannya berdehem keras, untuk menyadarkan bahwa dia ada. Tepatnya, dia juga disana. Hatinya menyumpah kesal pada makhluk bersurai merah. Kampret memang, dirinya sudah tidak bisa sabar kalau dari tadi dianggap obat nyamuk bakar.

"Chihiro- _san_ , ah maaf, aku lupa kalau kakak sepupu iparku ada disini," Kata-katanya sih ada maafnya, tapi tampang Akashi ituloh yang bikin gregetan. Menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Lagipula, Chihiro- _san_. Sebaiknya kakak segera cari calon pacar, jangan merecoki dua insan yang lagi kasmaran," Sekarang tangan Akashi mendekap Tetsuya dari belakang, dan semakin terlihat mesra saat tangan putih itu mengelus lembut perut si calon bayi berada.

Apa-apaan?! Lagipula siapa dua insan yang lagi kasmaran? Dan siapa juga yang mau jadi kakak si merah! Sumpah, kalau saja bukan si kepala merah yang menanam benih di janin adiknya, sungguh dia tak akan segan mengirim Akashi ke alam baka.

"Sei- _kun_ , malu." Tetsuya berusaha lepas dari dekapan calon suami yang menglaimnya dan sekarang malah mengecup samping lehernya.

"Tidak usah malu, ini akan jadi rutinitas kita," Ujar Akashi sambil menyentuhkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Tetsuya. menghirup dengan buas aroma yang menguar dari sana.

"Tapi-"

"Ssst.. Nanti setelah ini, ikut denganku. Kita bertemu orangtuaku."

"Ung," Tetsuya mengangguk kikuk dengan tampang malu-malunya.

 _Kokoro_ Mayuzumi benar-benar hancur. Adiknya.. adiknya yang biasanya nada bicaranya nyelekit begitu, berubah layaknya gadis pemalu. Apalagi nada mendayu itu digunakan saat berbicara dengan Akashi! Akashi yang itu, yang kalau ketemu bisa membuat mulut, tangan dan kaki maju.

 _Sasuga_ efek si calon bayi, bisa memutar balik kepribadian Tetsuya jadi telak begini. Tahu begitu, Mayuzumi ikut saja membuahi. Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu mengangguk-angguk, setuju atas bisikan setan yang sedang merajuk.

\- Dan saat dia tersadar, ada 2 makhluk yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang satu 'Apa kau sudah gila?' dari Akashi dan tatapan 'Apa Nii- _san_ baik-baik saja?' dari Tetsuya.

…

Deru mobil itu membelah jalan. Tidak macet, tapi tak juga lenggang. Suasana dalam mobil masih terasa sunyi, saat kedua mulut masih dalam mode terkunci.

"Kenapa diam saja, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"…"

"Kau gugup?"

Yaiyalah gugup, belum pernah pacaran, dekat dengan seseorang, sekalinya dapat, langsung tahap punya momongan dan lamaran!

"Tenang saja, Sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Akashi sambil mengecup punggung tangan Tetsuya.

"Kenapa Chihiro- _nii_ tidak diajak?"

"Dia akan aku persiapkan menjadi _manager_ -ku menggantikan Reo yang akan aku pindah untuk mengurusi perusahaan."

"Tapi, Chihiro- _nii_ itu _manager_ -ku, Sei- _kun_."

"Selama Tetsuya hamil hingga anak kita berumur 5 tahun, aku tidak mengizinkanmu bekerja." Dan selama jangka waktu itu, akan ku buat kau enggan menginjakkan kaki di dunia perfilman lagi. Kau milikku, sayang. Dan tak akan rela membagimu dengan siapapun itu, Lanjut Akashi sambil tertawa licik dalam hati.

"…"

"Tetsuya dirumah, merawat anak kita, dan menungguku pulang kerja." Kali ini Akashi tersenyum tulus, saat dia membayangkan keluarga impiannya.

Dan Tetsuya yang terkena senyum tulus Akashi yang langka, hanya bisa terpana. Dia terlihat begitu tampan.. dan mempesona. Parahnya, membuat dirinya terkena salah satu ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Setelah perjalanan selama 25 menit terlewati, sampailah mereka pada tujuan yang membuat hati Tetsuya makin doki-doki. _Mansion_ utama Akashi. Mewah, megah dan tentu saja indah. Kalau begini ceritanya, tak heran deh kalau sang pewaris tunggal, jadi incaran paling dicari dari penjuru negeri.

"Ayo turun." Ajak Akashi sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Tetsuya saat sudah sampai di depan pintu utama.

Tapi Tetsuya masih terdiam ditempatnya. Masih tak bergeming untuk menuju langkah selanjutnya. Batinnya bergejolak, mendukung dan menentang.

Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Apa tidak masalah kalau penikahan ini dilangsungkan? Maksudnya, kalau saja calon bayi mereka tidak ada, apa ini juga akan tetap terlaksana? Pikiran Tetsuya makin menjadi-jadi, hingga tak sadar kalau air mata mulai mengalir di pipi. Tangan yang sedianya akan digandeng Akashi, ditarik kembali.

"Tetsuya? Hei, kau kenapa?" Wajah Akashi memang tidak ada perubahan, tapi ada nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya.

Tetsuya tak menjawab, tapi tangisnya semakin deras.

"Tenang, Sayang." Akashi menarik Tetsuya dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat, seolah ikut menegaskan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"…" Tetsuya masih diam, namun semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan.

Akashi melepas pelukannya. Laki-laki tampan itu berjongkok, kedua tangannya menangkup lembut pipi yang paling menggemaskan menurutnya seraya menyeka air mata.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Akhirnya bibir mungil itu membuka, "Apa pernikahan ini harus terjadi?"

Akashi tak tau kalau pertanyaan singkat itu membuat hatinya ngilu, "Tetsuya tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kembali Tetsuya menyuarakan kalimat yang sama, ketidakmengertian yang masih bersarang di otaknya.

"Ayo ikut denganku,"

Kedua tangan itu terjalin meragu. Tepatnya Tetsuya yang masih enggan untuk mau. Mata azure dan heterokrom bertemu, mencoba saling bertelepati agar bisa menyatu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Ayo ikut denganku. Akan ku jawab ketidakmengertianmu."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Jemari mungil itu mulai mengerat, menggenggam dan mencoba mengikat.

Pintu terbuka, menawarkan keangkuhan sejauh mata memandang. _Ornament_ yang terpajang, dengan jelas menggambarkan tingkat kemakmuran. Mata Tetsuya jelalatan, ingin tahu sekaligus penasaran. Tempat ini memang indah, tapi bukan rumah impiannya kelak.

"Orangtuaku ada di _gazebo_ taman belakang," Ucapan Akashi seolah menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara yang dibatin Tetsuya, "Sebelum Tetsuya bertemu mereka, akan ku tunjukan sesuatu padamu."

Tetsuya mengangguk, dan mengikuti langkah sang tuan rumah. Sesampainya di lantai 2, langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah pintu, pintu yang sedikit berbeda dari ruangan lainnya. Lebih indah, dan.. entahlah, ada semacam aura yang muncul dari dalamnya.

"Tetsuya, saat kita masuk nanti, tolong dengarkan semua penjelasanku."

"Apa yang ada di dalam, Sei- _kun_?"

Akashi memandang lembut laki-laki mungil yang merupakan orang yang diidamkannya, " _Saa_."

Ruangannya bernuansa biru menenangkan, sebuah kamar dengan ukuran yang cukup luas dengan barang-barang yang jelas berkualitas.

"Ini-"

"Ini kamarku, Tetsuya. Hanya kau yang pernah masuk kesini selain orangtuaku."

Mata Tetsuya mengamati lagi, mengelilingi tapi tak berharap banyak untuk bisa menelanjangi sampai matanya menatap dinding penuh pigura foto yang kalau ditamati lagi, itu dirinya sendiri.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya masih merasa terkejut, foto-foto dirinya dengan berbagai _angle_ dan ekspresi yang bahkan dirinya tak mempunyai. Dan.. oh, sederet barang-barang yang tak jelas bentuknya, yang menempati lemari mewah berbahan kaca itu adalah benda-benda yang pernah dia lemparkan pada Akashi saat rasa jengkelnya sudah mencapai ujung kepala. Benda yang dianggapnya tak lagi berguna, kini diperlakukan Akashi layaknya harta berharga.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu kapan, tapi jelas, jauh sebelum kau mengenalku."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ sudah beberapa kali berkencan," Tetsuya masih tak yakin, dan mencoba menolak fakta.

"Kencan?" Bibir itu mendengus, "Itu hanya _setting_ -an. Beberapa kali kau juga hampir menjadi korban kencan _setting_ -an, tapi aku pasang badan. Meski hanya _setting_ -an, aku tak rela Tetsuya jadi milik orang."

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dengar, Tetsuya. Aku sama sekali tak menganggap ini kecelakaan, bagiku yang tak terlalu percaya atas keajaiban, ini sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Aku bisa bersamamu, memiliki anak atas darahmu dan darahku," Akashi menutup matanya yang terasa panas, "Kau bahkan tak tahu, rasanya aku ingin melompat, meluapkan kegembiraanku."

Tetsuya tak menjawab, namun setitik air mata lolos dari kelopaknya. Benarkah ada yang mencintainya hingga seperti ini?

"Kalau anak ini tidak ada, apa kita akan menikah juga?"

"Aku menginginkanmu. Ingin memilikimu, sangat. Tapi aku tak bisa memaksamu, Tetsuya. Aku memang berharap, bisa melakukan 'hal itu' suatu saat nanti, saat kita sudah menikah. Tapi sekarang pun aku tak menyesal, justru aku berterima kasih." Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan sambil menatap erat mata Tetsuya. "Aku bisa bersamamu, memiliki keluarga impianku. Ini bahkan melebihi harapanku."

"Sei- _kun_ ," Tetsuya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, namun kedua tangan rampingnya memeluk erat leher Akashi dan masih dalam tangisnya, hatinya membisikan rasa terimakasih atas cinta luar biasa yang telah diterimanya dari laki-laki yang tengah dipeluknya.

Mungkin sekarang, dirinya belum mencintai Akashi. Ini terlalu cepat dan melebihi ekspektasi. Tapi, Tetsuya yakin, entah kapan itu terjadi, Akashi adalah pilihan hati.

"Tetsuya, mau kah kau menikah denganku? Mengizinkanku menjaga dan membahagiakanmu bersama anak kita?"

Tetsuya melepas pelukannya, kemudian matanya menatap heterokrom yang menatapnya teduh disana. Sorot mata itu memancarkan harapan yang begitu tinggi, meski raut wajah Akashi tak berubah sama sekali.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Ada yang mau nimpuk saya? Maafkan kalau ini _super_ telat. Kemarin-kemarin saya terlarut dengan _genre_ _angst_ , dan takutnya pas saya lihat ff ini, malah saya ubah genrenya juga T.T (efek _flirtation_ dan saya sampai bikin sequelnya sampai beberapa _one_ _shot_ -_-")

Ada yang mau ngobrol sama saya? Btw, kalo diinget-inget, saya nggak punya temen _fujoshi_ :( hahaha. Kenal ff juga gara-gara nyasar kirain ini _manga_ yang diubah jadi novel, dan saya jadi _fujoshi_ gara-gara disini juga, wkwk. Temen yang suka _anime_ ada, err nggak banyak sih, tapi ada. Kalo _fujoshi_ , beneran nggak adaa!

 **Iusernem** saya juga mau satu dibungkus :D. **Daisy Uchiha** wah, makasih loh ya udah ngingetin saya tentang apdet saya yang ngaret, hahaha. Maaf udah telaat, ini kelanjutannya semoga suka :D. **Wulancho95** Iya Tetsuya mah udah beruntung banget inii. **Atin350** yang ini udah kerasa belom? (sambil masukin roiko lagi) **shirota strain, Shinju Hatsune, Eun810, Sofi Asat, Miss Ngiweung, Akiko Daisy, Night Kanaze, Mr. Oh94, Izumi H, Clarissillia, El Ree, Chayeon, SEIJURO cayang TETSUYA, Inah Sainah** makasih, ini kelanjutannya semoga suka :D. **Adelia santi** iya nih saya semedi nya terlanjur tidur -.- maaf ya lama, ini saya lanjut lagii. **Cheonsa19** hehe, namanya juga berharap incest dianya :P. **Deagitap** katanya orang hamil kan begitu, saya sih belum hamil, hahaha. Lanjut kok, udah hampir selesai ini, maaf banget yaa, nggak maksud nelantarin segini lama :(. **AkariHanaa** saya malah baru nyadar loh kalo nggak ada adegan gunting melayang, haha. **AySNfc3** Udah saya bilangin tapi Tetsuya ngeyel, haha. **SecretVin137** iya ini mau saya nikahin, biar cepet berkembang biak, wkwk. **ObeyCarly** iya dong, kudu cinta pastinya :D. **Sayuri** nggakpapa, komen dimana aja saya terimakasih :D. **BlueAddict** hahaha, salam kenal jugaa. **Naelfatih** iya panggil gigi ajaa :). Ssstt.. nanti saya pm ya, (sok terkenal, wkwk) biar kita bisa ngobrol, :D. **Choikim1310** kayaknya bakal T deh, nulis rate M itu.. penuh dengan rasa, haha. **Lhiae932** punya sih, tapi belum saya isi, hehe. Nah ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :)

Terimakasih buat supportnya ditunggu lagii ya dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Married By Accident**

Satu hari sebelum berada di kediaman Akashi..

Tetsuya menatap gelisah para petinggi _agency_ tempat dirinya dan Akashi bernaung, yang kini tengah memperdebatkan hubungannya dengan Akashi, artis yang seenak jidat menyebarkan undangan pernikahan tanpa memikirkan resiko yang terjadi.

"Akashi- _san_ , seharusnya kau harus merundingkan ini dengan pihak _agency_. Karena bagaimana pun, karirmu dan karir Kuroko- _san_ bisa hancur." Ujar Shirogane, selaku pimpinan di Rakuzan _Entertain_ , tempat Akashi bernaung.

"Hah? Memangnya aku peduli? Aku bahkan tak merasa rugi sedikitpun kalau karir-ku hancur."

"Tapi ini juga berpengaruh pada _agency_ kita." Pria paruh baya itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya atas perkataan Akashi yang membuat Tetsuya ingin melempar piring yang ada didepannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mampu menyelamatkannya, kita bisa melakukan pergantian manajemen. Atau bisa ku tutup saja sekalian." Akashi kembali bertitah. Jangan bilang kalau semua orang disini lupa, siapa pemilik _agency_ ini sebenarnya.

Ya, Rakuzan Entertain hanyalah salah satu anak perusahaan dari Akashi Corp. Tak lebih dari mainan Akashi untuk membuatnya dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

Shirogane menghela nafasnya, Tuan mudanya ini memang tidak berubah sama sekali, "Baiklah kalau bagi Akashi- _san_ ini tak masalah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuroko- _san_?"

"Kami memang agak kaget dengan peristiwa ini. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu permata kami dan tiba-tiba sudah ada pihak yang menglaimnya, jadi-"

"Lalu apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Akashi, memotong penjelasan dari Hyuuga, yang merupakan wakil dari Seirin Agency.

"Perusahaan kami adalah _agency_ yang baru berdiri. Tidak seperti Rakuzan yang memang meski masih baru tapi sudah punya nama besar di dunia yang sedang kita jalani."

"Dan membuat Tetsuya tidak bisa menikah walau dia bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

Mayuzumi menatap sinis Akashi, memangnya siapa disini yang masuk tahap Tetsuya cintai?

"Sei- _chan_ , jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Kalau kau sudah mengenalku, gegabah bahkan tidak ada dalam kamusku. Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk calon istri dan anakku."

Shirogane berdehem, "Bagaimana pendapat dari Kuroko- _san_ sendiri?"

Tetsuya menatap balik beberapa pasang mata yang kini memberikan atensi kepadanya. Wajah manis itu menunduk. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk berbicara, namun mulut tak mau terbuka.

"Tenang, Tetsuya. Tidak apa-apa," Akashi berkata sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Tetsuya.

Apa-apaan makhluk merah disebelah ini? Justru karena dia-lah, Tetsuya dibuat susah menuangkan isi hati.

"Tetsuya, katakanlah apa yang kau rasakan." Kalau mau tendang saja Akashi sejauh yang kau inginkan, lanjutnya dalam hati. Mayuzumi mendekati adiknya, memberikan senyum yang menenangkan dan dibalas Akashi dengan _death_ _glare_ yang mengerikan.

"Chihiro- _nii_.."

"Aku akan berada di pihakmu dan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi,"

"Oke, fiks. Masalah selesai. Reo, kau kembali ke Akashi Corp, urusi perusahaan membantu Imayoshi, dan Chihiro _nii_ - _san_ akan meng- _handle_ Rakuzan Entertain dengan Shirogane- _san_." Akashi tersenyum secara bisnis, lalu menghadap Hyuuga yang menganga, "Kalau Seirin mau dan cukup pantas, kenapa tidak _merger_ saja dengan Rakuzan? Jelas, kalian tak akan menerima kerugian."

"Apa?!" – Hyuuga.

"Woi!" – Mayuzumi.

Shirogane hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala atas tindakan seenak jidat tuan mudanya, meski sekalipun, belum pernah tindakannya merupakan tindakan yang salah, bahkan cenderung menguntungkan.

Reo hanya tersenyum senang. Ah, pekerjaannya akan menyenangkan karena ada duo _megane_ yang akan menemani harinya bekerja. _Sasuga_ cowok _megane_ , terlalu seksi untuk dilepaskan begitu saja.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya. Tapi tak mengeluarkan suara. Sungguh, apa anaknya terlalu penurut sama bapaknya hingga membuatnya tak mampu mengungkap unek-unek dalam hatinya.

Akashi menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Tetsuya, "Karena kalau jodoh, akan dipermudah jalannya, Sayang."

"Ung."

Woi! Apa-apaan? Dari sekian kalimat panjang yang mau Tetsuya semburkan, kenapa hanya kata pertanda malu-malu itu yang keluar?!

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke **milik** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story **milik** Gigi

Main Cast :

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuro

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kiseki No Sedai

Warn :

T+

 **Yaoi a.k.a Shounen Ai.**

Romance, Family, Etc.

MPreg.

AU! Entertaint.

OOC.

Typo.

…

Sementara itu diantara para netizen dan pemburu berita, berita dan hastag Akakuro merajalela..

 **Daehoney**

Sumpah? Akashi-sama menikah dgn Kuroko-san? OMG! What the? Gw kira bakal nikah sama Nagisa! #Akakuro

 **Aishary**

Demi apaa?! Mereka #Akakuro nikah dan gw gk tau kapan mereka pacaran! Sh*t – with **Naelfatih** , **Kuroko** **Shipper** , **Mary** **Sykess** , **Chi**.

 **Akiko Daisy**

Gw ga rela malaikat biru gw nikah sama Akash*t yg suka gontaganti pasangan! Tolak #Akakuro

 **Cheonsa19**

Kyaaaa, akhirnya imajinasi gw sama **Tikha** **Samuel** **Ryeolhyun** , **Park** **Rinhyun** **Uchiha** , **Maiolibel** tercapaaii #Akakuro

 **Akashi811**

Sumpah, kita bahagia banget liat #Akakuro barengan ya nggak **Night** **Kanaze** , **Rara** **Michiyo** and **Shikisaphire.**

 **Narakura**

Ini beneran? Berarti kabar mereka #Akakuro ke hotel kemarin bener? Btw, Kuroko udah isi belum? Kita bahagiaa **Risnah** **Burhan** , **Myzmsandra99** and **Im**.

 **Fazira** **Ciiwiiw**

Tuh kan! Dibilang apa **Shinju** **Hatsune, Deagitap**?! Mereka #Akakuro emang punya chemistry!

 **Izumi** **H**.

Hooi **Ryu** **Elchan** , **Kjhwang** , **Chayeon** , **Temelovedobechan** kita demo yuk! Nggak terima Akashi-sama nikah! Don't #Akakuro

 **El** **Ree**

Yuhuuu.. #Akakuro! Semoga langgeng. Kapan nyusul **Atin350** , **Nauchi** **Kirika** **Re22** , **Oktavia** **Mbem** best couple udah married!

 **Sofi Asat**

Pokoknya Kuroko cuman milik kita **Hunhandeep** , **D14napink** , **L.** **Casei** **Shirota** **Strain**! Tolak #Akakuro

Itu baru sebagian kecil, belum lagi dengan berita dari berbagai media yang menyajikan beberapa cerita tentang hubungan mereka, dan tak sedikit yang menjadikan Akashi dan Tetsuya menjadi headline-nya.

Kaijou News

 **Kuroko Tetsuya jadi orang ketiga atas putusnya Akashi Seijuro dan Momoi Satsuki?**

Shutoku Times!

 **Dibalik pernikahan mendadak Kuroko dan Akashi. Cinta sejati atau sensasi?**

Kirisaki Post

 **Pasangan yang tak pernah diduga : Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya, benarkah settingan?**

Dan masih banyak lagi berita dengan cerita yang dibuat lebih dramatis hingga membuat cerita asli melenceng bebas menjadi opini.

Brak! Tetsuya melempar ponselnya saat melihat berita tentang dirinya. Mulut memang tak bicara apa-apa tapi hatinya sudah kesal tidak karuan.

"Tak baik marah-marah saat hamil, Tetsuya."

"Tapi mereka menyebalkan, _Nii_ - _san_."

"Sudahlah, jangan ditanggapi, _okay_?" Ucap Mayuzumi sambil mengelus sayang rambut Tetsuya, hitung-hitung sekaligus mencium pelipisnya mumpung masih bisa, mengingat bapak dari calon anak Tetsuya memiliki tingkat ke- _possessive_ -an diluar nalar manusia.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, dan menikmati dekapan kakak sepupunya yang entah mengapa membuat amarahnya reda.

.. tanpa Tetsuya sadar, adegan menjurus _incest_ itu membuat Akashi yang tak sengaja melihat jadi gregetan dibuatnya dan melafalkan beberapa sumpah serta kutukan pada Mayuzumi yang kini menyeringai sambil memandangnya dirinya.

…

Hari ini, di kediaman Akashi.

"Tetsuya, mau kah kau menikah denganku? Mengizinkanku menjaga dan membahagiakanmu bersama anak kita?"

Tetsuya melepas pelukannya, kemudian matanya menatap heterokrom yang menatapnya teduh disana. Sorot mata itu memancarkan harapan yang begitu tinggi, meski raut wajah Akashi tak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa semua akan bahagia dengan pernikahan kita?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Aku berjanji, Tetsuya tak akan menyesal memilihku."

Memantapkan atas pilihan yang bernaung dihati dan di otaknya, Tetsuya mengangguk, "Mohon bantuannya, Sei- _kun_."

Akashi tersenyum, sungguh, dia tak bisa bahagia lebih dari ini.

…

Kalau saja hati bisa dilukiskan, Tetsuya tidak tahu, bagaimana cara melukis perasaannya, dan dengan tinta apa dia memberikan warna pada lukisannya. Terlalu mengejutkan, bak cerita novel yang pernah dia baca. Tak disangka, tak dinyana, dirinya yang berpikir akan jadi perjaka tua, mengingat belum pernah mengenal cinta, didekati wanita, dan peraturan dari Mayuzumi yang ketatnya bikin sakit kepala tiba-tiba sudah akan menikah saja. Bukan menikah biasa, menikah dengan janin yang sudah tertanam dalam perutnya.

Mengejutkan, luar biasa dan menakjubkan. Segala rasa tercurahkan disana. Dibilang menyenangkan, Tetsuya tak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi. Tapi dibilang menyedihkan, dirinya tak merasa ada yang harus ditangisi.

"Pegang tanganku," Ucap Akashi pada Tetsuya yang berada disampingnya.

Helai biru mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Sei- _kun_."

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya yang terbaik untuk menjadi sosok yang akan duduk disana."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau calon menantu terbaik. Hanya Tetsuya yang berhak menyandang itu disini."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap gombalan yang baru saja terlontar dari Akashi, tak membuatnya merona.

Jarak semakin dekat, samar-samar Tetsuya mendengar suara orang bercengkrama. Satu tangan yang bebas bergerak menuju detak jantungnya yang menggelora.

Tak menunggu lama, inilah saatnya.

"Ayah, ibu." Sapa Akashi begitu sampai ditempat kedua orangtuanya bercengkrama.

"Sei, kau sudah pulang." Ujar wanita yang merupakan ibu Akashi, "Siapa pemuda yang berada dibelakangmu?"

Akting. Akashi mendengus dalam hati, merutuki sifat ibunya yang sok tidak mengenal Tetsuya. Padahal, begitu lihat Tetsuya di layar kaca, ibunya sudah jejeritan tidak karuan. Memuji Tetsuya inilah, itulah, hingga membuat kepalanya sakit kepala dengan ceramah yang bilang kalau dirinya bukan anak berbakti kalau Tetsuya sampai lepas dari cengkeraman Akashi.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ ," Tetsuya menunduk, " _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_."

"Jadi, kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kali ini ayah Akashi yang berbicara. Mata merah yang dia turunkan pada anaknya, mencoba menelisik si pemuda yang tangannya dalam genggaman. "Apa kau takut tersesat sampai harus memegang tangan anakku seerat itu?"

"Eh," Tangan Tetsuya gemetar, "Maaf."

Akashi yang melihat si pujaan hati yang terlihat gugup, menjadi tak tega. Genggaman yang terlepas, dieratkan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Ayah, ibu-"

"Tak sopan berbicara sambil duduk, Sei. Kalian duduklah."

Akashi dan Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian duduk berdampingan pada sofa yang sama.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan mengapa kau meminta kami pulang?" Tanya sang ayah sambil menatap tajam kepada anaknya.

"Ayah, ibu, aku akan menikah dengan Tetsuya, minggu depan. Dan undangannya sudah tersebarkan."

"Kau menyebar undangan, dan baru mengatakannya pada kami? Luar biasa sekali sikapmu untuk seorang Akashi, Sei." Ucap sang ayah tajam yang kemudian beralih kepada Tetsuya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau, apa yang membuatmu menikahi anakku?"

Huh? Luar biasa? Siapa yang luar biasa disini? Akashi kembali merutuk ayahnya, padahal siapa coba yang merecoki Akashi agar segera menyegel Tetsuya dengan titel resmi? Orangtuanya memang _luar_ biasa.

Beda Akashi, beda Tetsuya.

Tetsuya kini tengah bimbang tanpa tahu jawabannya. Dirinya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ayah Akashi yang memang pertanyaan umum untuk siapapun yang akan menikah dengan anaknya. Harus jawab apa? Harus bagaimana?

Mengetahui Tetsuya yang gelisah, Akashi kembali bersuara, "Aku mencintai Tetsuya dan aku akan menikahinya." Ujar Akashi dengan nada final meski dalam batinnya merutuki kedua orangtuanya. Bukankah mereka sudah tahu kisahnya kalau Tetsuya masih belum sepenuhnya menerima dirinya?

"Kami tahu kalau kau mencintainya, tapi bagaimana denganmu, Kuroko-san?"

Akashi ingin kembali menimpali sebelum mulut Tetsuya membuka dan memegang tangannya, "Entah bagaimana saya bisa membalasnya, saya sangat berterima kasih atas cinta luar biasa yang telah saya terima dari anak anda. Saya bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau ada orang yang mencintai saya hingga saya tak mampu berkata-kata." Tetsuya memandang Akashi yang juga tengah memandangnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali bersitatap dengan ayah Akashi, "Sejujurnya, saya belum berpikir akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga, tapi karena Sei- _kun_ orangnya, saya yakin, kami tak akan menyesal mengambil ini.

Kalau berbicara tentang cinta, tentang apa yang saya rasakan sekarang, saya masih tak mengerti. Tapi saya meyakini, Sei- _kun_ adalah pilihan hati. Saya percaya, kalau rasa ini akan ada, dan kami akan saling memiliki seutuhnya."

Mendengar penuturan Tetsuya, kedua orangtua Akashi terdiam. Akashi malah lebih parah lagi, matanya terbelalak, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah didengarnya dari orang yang dia cintai. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, menahan senyuman dan matanya panas, menahan sesuatu keluar.

TBC.

Author's note :

Sebenarnya ehm, chapter kemarin terbalik. Harusnya chapter kemarin adalah chapter 5, tapi berhubung tidak ada yang sadar, saya memutuskan untuk tidak merombak chapter yang kemarin, dan memilih merubah chapter yang sekarang.

Harusnya chapter ini tamat, tapi karena banyak yang saya rombak, dan kalau nggak ada perombakan lagi, chapter depan tamat.

Tapi saya ada penawaran, memang sih, rencana awal, hanya sampai Akakuro menikah. Tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan bisa lanjut sampai baby-nya lahir. Silahkan berikan pendapat ya, pendapat terbanyak saya jadikan referensi mau lanjut apa berhenti :D

Nama-nama yang saya catut diatas adalah nama-nama reader MBA, maaf ya, saya comot tanpa ijin, hehe.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Married By Accident**

Mayuzumi mengikuti adiknya kesana kemari, yang kini tengah mengemasi bajunya yang akan dibawa nanti. Mengikuti ajakan calon suami menuju kediaman utama Akashi.

"Kau yakin, Tetsuya?"

"Maksud _Nii_ - _san_?"

"Maksudku, kau tak menyisakan satu bajumu? Siapa tahu kau akan menginap disini? Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendiri."

Tetsuya berhenti. Matanya memandang kakaknya yang dari tadi merecoki, " _Nii_ - _san_ mau ikut ke rumah Sei- _kun_?"

"Tak sudi." Apalagi melihatmu dimonopoli.

"Lalu maunya?"

"Disini saja, sampai kau benar-benar sah nanti. Aku tak mau tinggal sendiri."

"Terakhir aku tinggal sendiri, _Nii_ - _san_ sudah ditemani Nijimura- _san_."

"Di-Dia hanya tak sengaja menumpang!"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Dan berhenti menuduh kakakmu."

"Aku bahkan tak berbicara apapun, _Nii_ - _san_." Tetsuya merasa geli dengan tingkah kakaknya yang akhir-akhir ini diikuti Nijimura, temannya sejak jaman SMA yang juga merupakan kakak sepupu Akashi, kemana-mana.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau kesana."

"…"

"Disini saja, kita merajut asa."

"Tentu saja."

Mayuzumi mengira, Tetsuya menyetujui ajakannya untuk incest berdua. Tapi aura bahagianya redup seketika ketika sadar kalau yang kini tengah menjawab adalah sesosok laki-laki jangkung yang teridentifikasi bernama Nijimura.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Dan Mayuzumi hanya diam, lalu melempar Nijimura menggunakan cangkir berbahan plastik yang tengah dibawanya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Other's

Warn :

T

Mpreg

AkaKuro

Little!NijiMayu

Yaoi

OOC

Typo

…

Tetsuya menatap sang kepala keluarga Akashi, yang kini tengah ditemani istrinya. Lalu dengan Akashi juga, jadi ada 3 Akashi yang kini tengah memandanginya.

"Jadi, untuk masalah keturunan nanti bisa kita bicarakan seusai pernikahan." Ujar Masaomi saat berdiskusi dengan putra dan calon menantunya.

"Ayah, sebenarnya Tetsuya sudah hamil."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Sambung Shiori.

"Sudah bulan ketiga."

"Apa?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan." Masaomi berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan tempat mereka berdikusi.

" _Anata_?!" Shiori mulai memanggil, meski tak dihiraukan oleh sang suami, hingga akhirnya memilih menyusul pergi.

Tetsuya yang melihat kedua calon mertuanya pergi, meninggalkan diskusi dengan tampang yang tak mengenakan hati, hanya bisa tertunduk menyesali. Tangan mungilnya memeluk perutnya yang belum terlalu kentara besarnya. Ah, pasti kedua orangtua Akashi menyesal sudah menerima Tetsuya jadi menantunya. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, orang pasti mengira kalau Tetsuya adalah anak murahan.

"Tetsuya?" Dirinya bisa mendengar panggilan Akashi yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hm?"

"Hei, tenang disini ya? Aku akan menyusul ibu dan ayah."

"Sei- _kun_ juga akan pergi?"

"Aku hanya menyusul mereka, menjelaskan beberapa hal dan-"

"Mereka tak menerimaku."

"Bukan," Akashi yakin kalau orangtuanya sangat mendambakan Tetsuya, tapi memang sekarang ini, dirinya belum bisa memastikan kenapa orangtuanya tiba-tiba pergi, "Dengar, Tetsuya adalah yang terbaik. Kau tunggu disini, dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Sei- _kun_ janji?"

Akashi mengangguk mantap, "Tunggu disini, dan jangan kemanapun."

Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian memandang calon suaminya yang ikut menyusul orang tuanya setelah mengecup pelan keningnya.

…

Akashi menyusuri lorong rumah yang tadi dilalui ayah ibunya. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menambah kecepatan guna untuk memastikan, apa yang membuat kedua orangtuanya pergi begitu saja.

Samar-samar, saat melewati ruang kerja ayahnya, Akashi mendengar orangtuanya berbicara. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Akashi memilih memasuki.

"Ayah, apa yang-"

"Tunggu, ayah ada urusan penting."

"Ibu-"

"Kau tunggulah dulu, Sei."

Akashi diam, kemudian mengamati ayah dan ibunya sibuk dengan dokumen dan ponselnya.

"Tanaka? Oh, kau masih berada di tempat calon gedung baru milik perusahaan kita? Hm, aku ingin merubah rencana. Ya, rubah total semua perencanaan gedung. Oh, bukan. Hm, aku hanya ingin merubahnya menjadi rumah sakit. Ya, rumah sakit umum dan utamakan untuk bersalin. 3 bulan, aku ingin 3 bulan selesai berapapun biayanya dan pastikan rumah sakit itu menjadi rumah sakit no.1 di Jepang. Cucuku akan lahir disana. Aku menunggu kabar secepatnya." Masaomi menutup sambungan ponselnya dan menaruh dokumen yang tadi dipegangnya.

Rumah sakit?

Akashi hampir bertanya, kalau saja tak mendengar sang ibu juga berbicara lewat ponselnya dengan orang entah siapa.

"Akashi Shiori desu. Hm, aku hanya ingin kau membangun sekolah untuk playgroup hingga tingkat Universitas dibawah Akashi's EF. Cucuku akan mulai belajar disana, mungkin 3-4 tahun lagi di tingkat _playgroup_ , jadi pastikan saat dia masuk, sekolah itu sudah menjadi no.1. Terserah bagaimana kau mencari tenaga pendidik, tapi cari yang benar-benar professional, dengan bukti kelakuan yang baik. Tidak pernah terkena pelanggaran, meski hanya kena tilang. Ya. Baiklah, aku menunggu."

Sekolah?

Jangan bilang kalau..

"Jadi kenapa kau menyusul kami, Sei?" Tanya Masaomi.

"Kenapa malah meninggalkan Tetsuya disana sendirian?" Kali ini Shiori ikut menimpali.

"Ayah dan ibu yang kenapa? Meninggalkan diskusi tiba-tiba."

"Ayah hanya ingin membangun rumah sakit untuk menyambut kelahiran cucuku."

"Ibu juga, ibu hanya ingin memastikan cucuku mendapat pendidikan dengan kualitas no.1, apa salah?"

Mungkin, hanya ayah dan ibunya yang membuat Akashi ingin menjedukkan kepalanya. Harusnya, dirinya ingat bagaimana sayangnya mereka kepada Tetsuya, apalagi dengan Tetsuya yang sedang mengandung cucu penerus keluarga.

"Tidak salah sih, tapi kan membuat Tetsuya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia kira ayah ibu tidak menyukainya."

"Ya Tuhan, kami menyayanginya lebih dari dirimu, Sei." Ujar Shiori yang tanpa dosa dan membuat retak kokoro Akashi.

Kampret.

"Dan kenapa kau baru menghamili Tetsuya sekarang?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau saja sejak dulu, sudah pasti kami bisa menimang cucu. Apa kau kurang jantan?" Timpal ayahnya tak kalah kejam.

Akashi tak pernah percaya pada keberuntungan, tapi bisa dapat Tetsuya saja sudah masuk keajaiban, dan kini ayahnya protes karena Akashi baru bisa menghamili Tetsuya sekarang? Mungkin ayahnya perlu periksa apakah otaknya masih seimbang, batin Akashi penuh umpatan.

…

Persiapan pernikahan merekasekarang sudah mencapai 90%. Semua undangan, tempat pernikahan, catering yang akan dipesan, semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Hanya tinggal Tetsuya yang masih senewen dengan baju yang akan digunakan. Lalu dengan netizen yang masih mengalami kehebohan dan mantan-mantan Akashi yang menunjukan sebuah keterkejutan.

"Yang benar saja, aku bukan perempuan." Ujar Tetsuya begitu melihat satu stel gaun diberikan kepadanya.

"Tapi kau diposisi yang mengangkang- Auh!" Akashi mengaduh saat sepatu yang mau dicoba Tetsuya dilempar mengenai belakang punggungnya.

"Besok-besok, Sei- _kun_ gantian yang aku hamili."

Akashi menyeringai, "Berarti kita akan melakukannya lagi, kan?"

Tetsuya hanya diam, tapi tangannya mendorong muka Akashi kebelakang.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau memakai gaun itu." Ujar Tetsuya sambil memeluk sebuah lengan yang cukup kokoh.

"Tapi Tetsuya-"

"Jangan membantah, Sei- _kun_. Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Kalau begini, siapapun yakin kalau anak yang dikandung Tetsuya punya darah Akashi.

"Tetsuya-"

"Sei- _kun_ diam saja. Aku akan memakai jas."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau Sei- _kun_ mau, kau saja yang pakai." Tetsuya semakin memeluk erat lengan yang kini disandarinya dengan nyaman.

"Tetsuya, oke, kau tak pakai gaun, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan lengan ini?" Tanya Akashi keki.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sei- _kun_ tak suka?"

Akashi mendengus kesal, "Kau memeluk lengan ayahku, bukan lenganku." Dan aku cemburu!

"Paman saja tidak keberatan." Ujar Tetsuya cuek yang disambut senyuman menyeringai Masaomi.

Akashi tambah panas. Memang, semenjak kehamilannya menginjak bulan keempat, Tetsuya mulai mengidam. Tapi ngidamnya Tetsuya bikin Akashi cemburu buta. Bukannya merecoki dirinya, Tetsuya malah merecoki ayahnya!

Kesana kemari mengikuti ayahnya, bahkan saat Tetsuya membuka mata, ayahnya yang jadi pertama dicari. Akashi mencoba mengadu ke ibunya, tapi malah ibunya mengatakan tentang bagaimana menggemaskannya seorang Tetsuya.

Seseorang, tolong Akashi yang kini tengah cemburu buta pada ayahnya!

…

Tetsuya menatap kakak sepupunya yang menjemputnya di ruangan tempat dirinya berhias, untuk berjalan menuju altar. Pantulan kaca yang berada di depan sebelah kanannya, memantulkan bayangan dimana dia menggunakan sebuah jas berwarna putih, dengan sedikit modifikasi dibagian perutnya yang mulai membulat. Lalu dengan penutup tipis pada wajahnya, yang tak mampu menyembunyikan keanggunan parasnya.

"Tetsuya, sudah siap?"

" _Nii_ - _san_ ," Tetsuya mengangguk.

Mayuzumi mendekat, kemudian memeluk adik yang begitu disayanginya dengan erat. "Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya."

"Terimakasih, _Nii_ - _san_ sudah merawatku selama ini."

"Kau tahu dimana tempat kau butuh topangan." Mayuzumi menatap mata aquamarine milik adiknya, "Aku masih tak percaya kau memilihnya diantara begitu banyak yang memujamu."

Tetsuya tersenyum, " _Nii_ - _san_ tenang saja."

"Kau tak akan menyesali ini, kan?"

"Tidak. Percaya saja pada Sei- _kun_."

"Astaga, aku masih tak rela menjadi kakaknya."

" _Sei_ - _kun_ dan _Nii_ - _san_ akan menjadi kakak-adik sepupu ipar yang kompak."

"Ya, lihat saja nanti. Kau benar-benar sudah menerimanya? Mencintainya?"

"Belum, tapi aku yakin, ini tak akan disesali oleh siapapun."

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi belum percaya padanya."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan kakaknya tentang calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Ayo, pasti setan merah itu akan mengamuk kalau kita masih berlama-lama disini."

"Namanya Sei, _Nii_ - _san._ "

"Ya ya ya. Sei- _kun_." Ujar Mayuzumi judes, sambil menirukan suara Tetsuya saat memanggil Akashi.

Sesampainya di ruangan tempat dimana berlangsungya pernikahan, Mayuzumi menggandeng Tetsuya pelan. Setiap pasang mata yang melihat Tetsuya, tak ada satupun yang tak terpesona. Tak terkecuali Akashi yang kini ikut terdiam, tersihir atas pesona calon istri yang begitu terlihat menakjubkan.

Sedangkan orangtua Akashi tersenyum angkuh, seakan memamerkan tentang calon menantu mereka yang memang jadi idaman setiap orangtua meski jika didepan Tetsuya, mereka bersikap biasa saja hingga kesalahpahaman sering datang menyapa.

"Jaga Tetsuya." Tak ada senyum meremehkan, tak ada tertawaan. Mayuzumi berkata dengan serius saat mengucapkan kata yang terlontar begitu sampai didepan Akashi dan pendeta.

Begitupun wajah Akashi yang terlihat serius menatap calon kakak iparnya, "Tentu saja."

Akashi dan Tetsuya berbalik, namun, Tetsuya memergoki satu tetes air mata keluar dari kelopak mata kakak sepupunya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai acaranya." Sang pendeta mulai men-fokuskan diri pada kedua calon mempelai.

"Akashi Seijuro. Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kuroko Tetsuya? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Akashi menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Akashi Seijuro? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Atas nama Tuhan dan di hadapan hadirin sekalian, saya menegaskan bahwa perkawinan ini telah diresmikan."

Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang juga tengah menatapnya. Inilah pasangan hidupnya sekarang. Orang yang akan berada disampingnya hingga ajal menjelang. Orang yang akan menjadi pertama yang akan dilihatnya ketika bangun, dan orang yang terakhir dia jumpai saat akan tertidur di waktu malam. Orang yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya, untuk saling menopang, saling berbagi dalam segala asam manis kehidupan. Orang yang menjadi suaminya, ayah dari anak-anaknya. Akashi Seijuro.

"Kedua mempelai, dipersilahkan untuk saling bertukar cincin."

Akashi mengangkat tangan sang istri, lalu menyelipkan cincin di jari manis sebelah kiri, "Aku menyerahkan hidup dan hatiku padamu, Tetsuya." Lalu dikecupnya jemari lentik milik pasangan hidupnya.

Tetsuya mencoba menahannya, tapi gagal. Setitik air mata, kini lolos dari kelopak mata indahnya. Lalu dengan cara yang sama, Tetsuya memakaikan cincin di jari manis milik Akashi. Tetsuya juga memberi kecupan, hanya bukan di jari, tapi dengan berjinjit, bibirnya mengecup pelan kening Akashi.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Akhirnya selesai juga ngebut seharinya. Duh, ternyata bikin ff baru lebih gampang daripada ngelanjutin ff. nah, ini untuk yang sudah menunggu, semoga suka.

Hari ini tepat satu tahun MBA di fandom Kurobas, tapi pencapaiannya lelet, sudah setahun tapi baru chapter 6, hehe, maafkan.

Dan, karena kemarin hampir 75% Review yang masuk menginginkan lanjut, apalah daya saya buat nolak, hehe :D

Untuk review yang masuk :

 **RaraMichiyo** , **Lisette** **Lykouleon** , **Daisy** **Uchiha** , **Iusernemhiatus** , **Risnah** **Burhan** , **Chayeon** , **Hikarusherizawa** , **Nhac3ss** , **Eun810** , **Izumi** **H** , **Young180100** , **Sofi** **Asat** , **Cheonsa19** , **Shinju** **Hatsune** , **Deagitap** , **Mari** **Mari** **99** , **Ntsu** **Aka3Kuro** , **Kjhwang** , **Lori** , **Night** **Kanaze** , **Mary** **Sykess** , **Precious** **Panda** , **Noname** , **Ryu** **Elchan** , **Just** **Young** **Min** , **Akashi764** , **Cloud** , **Noir** **Lumina** , **Akasihsant** Ini udah lanjuuut, terimakasih sudah menunggu, semoga suka! **Akakurolove** hehe, iyaa, ini baru saya kerjakan kok. **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** Iya, saya aja ikut tersungging pas nulis, haha. **Fazira** **Ciiwiiw** saya juga suka banget sama Masaomi dan Shiori :D **Happy** **Balon** ini masih kurang nggak fluff-nya? Selamat datang :D **Daehoney** Konflik ya? Ya mungkin saya bumbuin meski enggak berat, hehe. **Aishary** Usulnya boleh, nanti coba saya masukin ke cerita, hehe. **Labrador** **Eksentriks** Sekarang masih kurang panjang? Saya cuman takut nanti feelnya ga dapet, hehe. **Rizky307** Haha, iya bener bangeeet, uke idaman! **Akiko** **Daisy** hehe, tuntutan cerita soalnya, maaf yaa :D **Narakura** haha, saya juga suka banget sama keluarga Akashi di cerita ini XD **Kwon** **Sei** - **rou** Waow, fujoshi semenjak kelas 8 SMP, saya bahkan baru kenal anime pas kuliah semester ¾ gitu, pokoknya pas Kurobas season 2 lah, haha. **Elle** **Hana** Hehe, banyak yang bilang ini ff humor sih, meski saya ngga sengaja bikin humor :D

Daan, selamat ulang tahun buat chara paling adorable, Kuroko Tetsuya! Langgeng sama babang Sei yaa :*

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Married By Accident**

…

Chapter 7

…

Pesta pernikahan masih berlangsung meriah. Pernikahan yang melibatkan penerus tunggal keluarga Akashi itu juga terkesan mewah, dan Tetsuya tak mau menghitung berapa banyak biaya yang keluar atas semua hal yang dipesan. Parahnya, gedung yang mereka gunakan ini merupakan gedung baru milik keluarga Akashi yang memang dibuat untuk pernikahan anak mereka kelak.

Akashi juga mengundang semua media, baik media audio, visual, maupun audiovisual. Bukan tanpa alasan, Akashi hanya ingin membuat semua orang tahu kalau Tetsuya miliknya seorang. Segala yang berhubungan dengan si biru muda akan menjadi urusannya juga. Duh, ribet lah pokoknya!

Dan menurut Tetsuya, ini pemborosan. Ini buang-buang uang.

Padahal, Tetsuya ingin pernikahan ini berlangsung privat saja, tapi Akashi, baik anak maupun orangtua, sama-sama menolak idenya. Alasan Akashi sudah dijabarkan diatas, tapi alasan mertuanya adalah agar Tetsuya bisa diperkenalkan sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga utama. Dan alasan yang tidak Tetsuya ketahui adalah dirinya tengah dipamerkan orangtua Akashi kepada koleganya. Ajang dimana mereka ingin menunjukkan bahwa Tetsuya sebagai salah satu keluarga inti dan memberikan peringatan bahwa Tetsuya sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Ditekankan sekali lagi, si biru yang sering jadi bahan obrolan saat arisan, kini sudah resmi milik Keluarga Akashi.

 _Well_ , sekarang kita tahu, darimana asal sifat posesif milik pemuda absolut itu kini.

…

 **Disclaimer** :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

 **Main Character :**

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Other's

Warn :

T

Yaoi/Shounen Ai

AkaKuro

 _Slight_ NijiMayu

Mpreg

Family, Romance, Fluff

AU! Entertain

Out of character

Typo

…

Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang mulai membulat. Namun, tak dipungkiri, dia bahagia. Sekarang dia benar-benar punya keluarga. Dia punya orang-orang yang akan menemaninya. Bukannya dia tak senang tinggal dengan Mayuzumi, tapi tetap saja, Tetsuya berharap nantinya dirinya dan Akashi- Seijuro mampu bertahan dalam ikatan keluarga yang _sacral_.

"Sayang,"

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Kenapa disini? Kau lelah?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian."

"Mau ke kamar?"

"Kamar?"

"Jangan polos begitu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Sei- _kun_ yang terlalu mesum."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, lalu membawa Tetsuya dalam dekapan, "Karena Tetsuya begitu menggairahkan."

"Dilihat orang," Tetsuya berusaha lepas, namun tangan Akashi malah semakin jelalatan.

"Siapa peduli, Tetsuya resmi milikku sekarang."

"Tapi ini masih di luar."

"Makanya ayo ke kamar."

"Sei- _kun_!"

Dan mereka tidak tahu, adegan romantis itu membuat suasana hati Mayuzumi menjadi semakin tragis.

"Ehm," Mayuzumi berdehem, minta perhatian meski dari tadi sudah jadi kacang, "Tetsuya, temui tamu yang datang. Dan Ak-Sei, jaga tanganmu dari area terlarang." Sungguh, Mayuzumi masih belum-kurang-tidak rela kalau mulutnya memanggil nama kecil Akashi.

"Mananya area Tetsuya yang terlarang untukku, Chihiro _nii_ - _san_?"

Waaa.. rasanya sungguh! Sungguh, kalau bisa, Mayuzumi ingin sekali membawa adiknya tersayang untuk kawin lari, dan menghapus seringai menyebalkan milik Akashi. Dan apapula itu panggilan untuknya yang sungguh terdengar _najong_ sekali!

Mayuzumi tak rela setengah mati!

"Memangnya siapa yang datang, _Nii_ - _san_?"

Pandangan mata Mayuzumi yang tadinya garang dan seperti pengen makan orang, kini kembali lembut penuh kasih begitu memandang adik kesayangan, "Teman-temanmu, Tetsuya. Tapi jangan sampai kelelahan,"

"Tenang saja Chihiro _nii_ - _san_ , sudah ada aku yang jadi suaminya sekarang."

Bisa tidak sih, makhluk merah itu membiarkannya terlibat adegan _incest_ dengan adiknya barang sebentar?

"Chihiro,"

Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi, membuyarkan lamunan Mayuzumi tentang rencana memutilasi Akashi.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Nijimura."

"Kau yang jangan mengganggu romantisme pengantin, sayang. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau juga akan segera ku lamar."

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang?" Kali ini Mayuzumi mengeluarkan ekspresi layaknya orang yang sedang mengasah pedang.

"Baru sebentar dan hubungan kalian sudah semakin dalam. Kau sungguh hebat, Shuzou- _san_." Akashi menyeringai, seraya membanggakan bahwa keluarganya menjadi seorang dominan dalam sebuah hubungan.

Mayuzumi panik, takut hal ini yang dalam imajinasinya akan mematahkan hati sang adik, "Tetsuya, ini bukan seperti yang kau pik-"

"Sungguh? Aku tak menyangka. Selamat, _Nii_ - _san_ , aku ikut senang." Kokoro Mayuzumi mulai retak, "Akhirnya kau tak sendirian lagi setiap malam." Lalu hancur secara telak.

Akashi dan antek-anteknya sungguh membuat hidup Mayuzumi yang dulunya penuh impian bersama adik kesayangan menjadi berantakan.

…

Setelah selesai memutilasi hati Mayuzumi, laki-laki bersurai merah itu kembali memonopoli sang istri. Judulnya diperkenalkan, tapi tak satupun orang yang bisa bersalaman dengan Tetsuya. Apalagi bisa bercengkerama. Mimpi saja.

Begitupun juga saat Tetsuya berencana menemui teman-temannya, Akashi selalu menempel disampingnya. Seolah-olah menegaskan lagi siapa pemilik Tetsuya sebenarnya sekarang dan selamanya.

Tetsuya mencoba menampar tangan sang suami yang kini bertengger mesra di pinggang rampingnya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi rasanya geli-geli gimana, apalagi dengan banyaknya teman-teman artis yang datang ke pernikahannya. Bagaimanapun, pernikahan mereka benar-benar mendadak hingga melayangkan banyak tanya dan memunculkan banyak cerita. Apalagi, para wanita yang kini sudah patah hati karena Song-Song _Couple_ akan melangsungkan pernikahan, kini malah Akakuro ikutan _sold out_ beneran.

"Sei- _kun_ , tanganmu!"

"Apa sayang?"

"Mesranya.." Momoi Satsuki, mantan kekasih setingan Akashi yang ikut datang menyalami Tetsuya tapi gagal, ikut berkomentar.

"Momoi- _san_ ,"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Tetsu- _kun_ akan menikah dengan Akashi- _kun_."

Tetsuya tersenyum kikuk, "Terlalu heboh ya."

"Ah, tapi kalian cocok sekali," Dan mata Momoi tertuju pada perut Tetsuya yang mulai membulat, lalu imajinasinya membayangkan bagaimana detik-detik adegan saat mereka membuat.

Tetsuya yang polos, lalu dengan Akashi yang dominan.

Tetsuya yang polos dengan Akashi yang dominan

Polos dan dominan.

Polos dan- _Blush_! Momoi tidak kuat atas pemikiran nistanya yang semakin laknat. Kalau mimisan ini tidak Momoi tahan, mungkin bisa berakibat sekarat.

"Momoi- _san_ , baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan tangannya yang akan menyentuh Momoi namun gagal, karena tertahan suaminya yang _over_ - _possessive_ keterlalulan.

"Jangan main sentuh sembarangan." Yang dibalas dengan putaran mata Tetsuya, pertanda malas.

Momoi tidak sanggup. Pesona mereka berdua membuat _couple_ yang lain menjadi redup. Demi apapun, setelah dirinya pulang, dia akan pamer dalam berbagai akun.

"Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya tersentak, melihat begitu banyak teman sekolahnya dulu kini ikut datang dengan membawa rombongan.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ , Furihata- _kun_ , Riko- _san_ , _minna_." Tetsuya mengumbar senyum lagi, yang berhadiah tatapan tajam Akashi.

"Selamat ya, atas pernikahanmu." Kali ini diikuti dengan jabatan tangan ingin menyalami, namun disambut Akashi.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Akashi datar.

Akashi benar-benar benci keramaian sekarang. Dia tidak mau semua orang melihat Tetsuya-nya. Tidak mau semua mendengar suara merdunya. Gawat, Akashi sudah benar-benar membuat batas obsesinya terlewat.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," Tetsuya yang tak peka, malah semakin mengumbar senyumannya.

"Tetsuya- _chi_!"

Ya Tuhan, pengganggu mana lagi yang datang! Akashi sungguh ingin memboyong Tetsuya ke kamar.

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Kuro-Maksudku, Tetsuya."

"Kise- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_. Kalian datang."

"Tentu saja- _ssu_!" Kise mendekat, seakan tutup mata pada iblis yang mengincar nyawanya lekat, "Tetsuya- _chi_ , _kawaii_! Omedeto- _ssu_ ,"

"Terimakasih, Kise- _kun_."

"Kuro- Tetsuya, jangan terlalu lelah. Bu-bukannya aku peduli, namun, jaga kondisi janinmu."

"Ung, _Arigato_ , Midorima- _kun_."

Aomine mendekat, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Yah, aku tak membawa apa-apa, tapi, Tetsu, hati-hati saat malam pertama, meski berhubungan saat hamil, terdengar lebih meng-"

Buk!

"Aww!" Aomine mengelus kakinya yang ditendang Tetsuya, memamerkan senyum setengah malaikat, lalu setengahnya milik psikopat.

"Sepatuku licin, Aomine- _kun_."

"Ehm," Akashi berdehem, tak rela jadi kacang disaat teman-teman istrinya datang. Lalu tangannya merangkul mesra pinggang, "Akashi Seijuro, **Suami** **Akashi** Tetsuya." Lanjut Akashi sambil menekankan kata 'suami' dan penyebutan marga 'Akashi'.

Dan demi Tuhan, tanpa harus ada perkenalan, mereka semua, teman sekaligus kerabat artis atau siapapun yang kini hadir, atau bahkan masyarakat awam, tahu siapa laki-laki yang kini menyeringai tampan dengan sebuah lengan yang memeluk mesra si pasangan.

Tapi Akashi puas, bisa menglaim Tetsuya dihadapan banyak orang.

…

 _Okay_ , Tetsuya tahu kalau mereka sudah sah. Tetsuya mengerti kalau mereka sudah resmi, namun bukan berarti kemana-mana dirinya harus diikuti Akashi. Lagipula pesta sudah selesai. Teman dan tamu undangan pun sebagian sudah pulang.

"Sei- _kun_ , berhenti mengikutiku."

Akashi menaikan alis, seperti melontarkan tanya 'apa?' secara terselubung.

"Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Tetsuya yang dari tadi menggandeng tanganku. Tapi aku suka sih." Ujar Akashi sambil melihat tangan mereka yang bertaut erat, atau Tetsuya yang menggenggam lebih tepat.

Ada lubang? Sungguh, Tetsuya ingin menenggelamkan diri. Bagaimana mungkin sedari tadi dirinya tak sadar kalau tangannya lah yang kini menggenggam erat tangan sang suami.

Dan saat Tetsuya ingin melepasnya, Akashi menahan, "Jangan dilepas, aku suka begini." Lalu ditutup dengan kecupan di buku jari.

"Sei- _kun_ mesum." Tetsuya tak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dia katakan, hingga asal-asalan melontar perkataan.

"Tetsuya saat salah tingkah sangat menggemaskan."

Berusaha menekan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku ingin tidur."

"Ayo ke kamar."

"Aku dan Sei- _kun_?" Mata Tetsuya melebar, "Kita tidur sekamar?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Sudah boleh?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan sudah menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak segera menerjangmu di ranjang." Ujar Akashi sambil memajukan mukanya kedepan, mencoba melihat lebih dekat wajah Tetsuya yang kini merona padam. Yang mungkin antara malu dan kesal melihat seringai Akashi yang menyebalkan.

"…" Tetsuya tak menjawab, namun tangannya mendorong muka Akashi ke belakang.

"Sayang?"

"Sei-kun malam ini tidur diluar dan sendirian."

Tetsuya mencoba tak peka, bahwa apa yang dia katakan memberikan vonis yang mengerikan bagi suaminya.

Beda Tetsuya, beda Akashi.

Tidak! Akashi salah dengar kan? Ini malam pertama yang harusnya dilalui dengan cumbu mesra lalu melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya?

TBC.

AN :

Jadi kenapa? Kenapa Akashi harus tidur diluar dan sendirian di malam pertama? #ketawajahat

Pas saya baca update terakhir Januari, rasanya malu sekali :')

Untuk review yang masuk :

 **Kyokohikari** , **Lhia932** , **Chayeon** , **Myzmsandraa99** , **Reiran** **Kateshiro** , **Friendshit** , **Guest** , **Mattchacchin** , **Arnest Sirleena** , **Akatetsu** , **Yuki Caniago** Iya, ini udah dilanjuut :), **Izumi H** , **Kuroshironekore** , **Seilurou** #elapingususapkepalasei kau berhasil, nak. **Narakura** kalo saya, mau banget punya mertua kek mereka, wkwk. **Guest** semua yang dibutuhkan cucu kesayangan :D, **Akiko** **Daisy** yang pasti bukan Candi Prambanan mungkin, haha. **Aysnfc3** , **Risnah** **Burhan** , **L Casei Shirota Strain** , **Eun810** , **Mielee97** , **May** **Angelf** , **Labrador** **Eksentriks** , **Im** , **Chandelight** , **Amore** , **Fenghua** sangkyuuuh :*, **Shinju Hatsune** Tau tuh si Sei, nggak sadar apa siapa yang buat #eh, haha. **Park** **Rinhyun-Uchiha** minta babang Sei yang tanggung jawab :P. **Ryu** **Elchan** Iya nih, cuman rate T doang, saya mah apa, masih polos buat rate M #purapurapolos. **Cheonsa19** Heem, kalo udah keluar, isi dunia buat cucu semua wkwk. **Mnc** Abysmal dalam pengerjaan kok, terimakasih sudah menunggu :) **Nhac3ss** saingan sama sinetron cinta fitri entar, haha. **Iori** saya juga suka kalo babang Sei dinistakan #ketawajahat. **Choco** , **Izumi H** , tanya babang Sei, sper*anya yang lolos masuk ovum berapa :P. **Rin Rivaille** kalo udah 9 bulan 10 hari keknya, haha. **Fluffiejae** thanks buat pemberitahuannya :).

Untuk konfirmasi, Married By Accident telah di reupload di FF Screenplay oleh Chayeon dengan ijin saya #tersipu

Dan terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya, saya nggak nyangka MBA banyak yang baca :')

Terimakasih sudah membaca, saya tunggu jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Married By Accident**

…

Chapter 8

…

Semarak pesta pernikahan sudah selesai. Kini Akashi dan Tetsuya telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Layaknya selebriti yang lain, banyak perusahaan yang ingin meng- _endorse_ keduanya. Mulai dari paket bulan madu, hotel, kond*m, hingga nanti ketika anak mereka dilahirkan. Tapi Akashi tak ambil pusing, mau di- _endorse_ apa tidak, anak istrinya tidak akan kelaparan. Bahkan, jika sekarang dia tidak bekerja, keturunannya sudah makmur tujuh turunan.

Lagipula, sebagai anak tunggal, seluruh harta kekayaan Akashi akan menjadi miliknya. Jadi yang dia pedulikan adalah keluarga kecilnya hidup bahagia. Apapun permintaan istrinya, sebisa mungkin Akashi penuhi saat itu juga.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen-ai

Male pregnant

Romance family fluff

Out of character.

…

Tangan Akashi mengelus perut Tetsuya dengan pelan, kemudian matanya mengharap agar Tetsuya paham bahwa dia tidak bisa mengizinkan.

"Sayang.."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Ini masih normal. Kalau hanya jalan-jalan, keliling dunia juga Akashi menyanggupinya.

"Keliling Samudera Hindia."

Demi Tuhan, ditengah cuaca yang sedang kacaunya dan badai mengintai siapa saja, kini Tetsuya malah ingin keliling samudera. Posisi sedang hamil tua pula. Suami mana yang mengizinkannya?!

"Ganti ya, tujuannya? Tetsuya mau ke negara manapun, aku izinkan."

"Aku mau jalan-jalan di Samudera Hindia."

"Tetsuya, kau tahu kan? Cuacanya sedang tidak bagus sekarang dan-"

"Bilang saja Sei- _kun_ tidak mau membiayainya." Mulut Tetsuya mengerucut imut, "Tenang saja, aku akan kembali bekerja."

Kepala merah diusak gemas, Tetsuya-nya sudah benar-benar dalam kendali bayi yang berada dalam rahimnya.

Suka berkuasa, omongannya tajam, keras kepala dan berpadu dengan Tetsuya yang kurang peka.

Bukannya Akashi tidak cinta. Tetsuya mau bagaimana juga membuat dirinya tergila-gila. Lagipula, janin yang berada disana mutlak mengandung gen-nya.

"Kalau Sei- _kun_ tak mau, aku ikut papa mertua."

Ini yang Akashi takutkan. Fakta bahwa orangtuanya lebih mencintai Tetsuya dibanding dirinya membuat Tetsuya malah jadi rebutan. Sudah tahu jatah anaknya, namun duo Masaomi dan Shiori enggan melepaskan. Setiap hari merecoki dengan pertanyaan kapan Tetsuya dibawa pulang.

"Ganti tujuan ya? Aku antar."

"Pokoknya mau keliling Samudera Hindia."

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian menarik Tetsuya untuk duduk di pangkuan, "Lihat, aku menghubungi kesatuan angkatan laut Jepang yang bertugas," Kemudian smartphone-nya memutar video bagaimana ganasnya ombak lautan, "Bahaya, sayang."

Tetsuya berdiri, merajuk lagi. "Kalau Sei- _kun_ tidak mau membiayai aku-"

"Tetsuya!" Suara Akashi menegas, suara tinggi itu sekaligus membungkam istrinya yang masih berniat untuk berbicara, "Apa kau tidak mengerti betapa bahayanya disana?! Apa kau tidak paham keadaanmu sekarang? Atau kau berniat membuatku marah?"

"…"

Dan melihat Tetsuya yang menunduk membuat Akashi menyesal, dari pertama mereka kenal dan kini menikah, memang baru kali ini Akashi marah. Namun bukan karena Tetsuya salah, dia tahu, ibunya bilang kalau orang hamil memang terkadang mengedepankan hati daripada logika. Sekarang dia marah karena begitu khawatir tentang istri dan calon anaknya.

Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengelus paras orang yang menjadi teman hidupnya, "Tetsuya mau membangun negara pun, aku buatkan. Apapun.. apapun yang Tetsuya inginkan, aku berikan." Akashi mendekat, menyatukan dahi mereka, "Asal tidak berbahaya bagi kalian. Aku sangat khawatir, sayang." Lalu ditutup dengan menempelnya bibir Akashi pada dahi Tetsuya membentuk kecupan.

Tapi Tetsuya tidak merespon. Tak menjawab dan malah ngeloyor masuk kamar.

Brak!

Bunyi pintu kamar terbanting terdengar, dan Akashi terduduk di sofa, sambil menetralkan emosi yang tadi sejenak menguasainya. Hari ini, tepat 20 Desember ulang tahunnya. Normalnya, suami manapun pasti berharap jika istrinya memberi kejutan atau sekedar hadiah, tapi Akashi tidak. Bahkan dirinya ragu jika Tetsuya tahu ini ulang tahunnya. Tapi tak mengapa, menjadi suami Tetsuya sudah merupakan pencapaian untuknya. Untuk menghabiskan waktu seumur hidup bersama seseorang yang dia cinta.

Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Akashi memilih masuk ruang kerjanya. Dia paham, Tetsuya tak akan berbicara jika sedang marahan. Takutnya jika Akashi mendekat, malah membuatnya kabur dan ke tempat orangtuanya.

…

Jam dinding pada ruangannya telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tak menyangka dirinya larut disana. Sekarang, prioritas Akashi selain membahagiakan keluarganya adalah mengurus perusahaan. Sesuai perjanjian. Syuting, modeling hanya sebuah cara mendapatkan Tetsuya.

Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya sekarang? Sudahkah dia makan? Bodohnya dirinya yang malah terlarut dengan pekerjaan. Padahal Tetsuya sedang membutuhkan banyak asupan dan perhatian. Dengan pemikiran itulah, Akashi memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan. Semoga Tetsuya juga sudah tenang.

Dirinya memang tidak berharap hadiah maupun kejutan, namun Akashi punya sedikit harapan untuk dia akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengan orang tersayang.

"Tetsuya?"

"…"

Kamar dibuka, tak ada orang. Tapi ponsel dan dompet Tetsuya ada disana. Jadi kemungkinan Tetsuya pergi jauh, berkurang.

"Tetsuya?"

"…"

Kali ini Akashi menuju kamar mandi, dan sepi.

Kemana Tetsuya? Mau tak mau, Akashi sedikit panik. Tadi dirinya tenang karena melihat ponsel dan dompet Tetsuya dikamar, karena kemungkinan Tetsuya pergi berkurang. Namun jika Tetsuya pergi dengan meninggalkan ponsel dan dompet, malah membuat Akashi tak karuan.

"Tetsuya?!"

Dengan bergegas, Akashi segera turun, meneriakan nama istrinya lagi untuk yang kesekian.

"Tetsuya!"

"…"

"Tetsu-"

"Sei- _kun_ , jangan teriak-teriak."

"Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa?"

Rahang Akashi mengeras, tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dirinya gampang emosian, "Kau dimana?! Kenapa aku panggil tidak menjawab?"

Tapi Tetsuya tak menjawab, dan malah tersenyum. Kemudian menautkan jemari mereka, dan menarik Akashi untuk mengikutinya.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terus berjalan, melangkah ke dapur, dan di atas meja telah tersedia berbagai masakan kesukaan Akashi. Lalu dengan pelan, Tetsuya menuntun Akashi duduk dan mulai menyiapkan makanan.

"Tetsuya? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menatap suaminya. "Aku tadi di dapur. Maaf sudah membuat kesal Sei- _kun_. Dan ini aku siapkan, sedikit terlambat tapi," Sedikit berjeda, dan Tetsuya berjalan mendekat, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sei- _kun_." Lalu Akashi dapat merasakan dahinya dikecup bibir Tetsuya yang ranum.

Akashi tak sanggup berkata-kata. Mungkin masakan yang ditata Tetsuya itu seadanya, namun Akashi bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih Tetsuya didalamnya.

"Ah, aku ada hadiah." Kemudian Tetsuya bergegas menuju ruang tengah, dan kembali dengan membawa bungkusan.

"Dibuka, Sei- _kun_. Tapi jangan protes jika tidak bagus."

Bahkan jika ini berisi sampah, Akashi akan tetap menyimpannya di tempat khusus.

Sebuah syal rajut, kombinasi biru dan merah, kemudian ada inisial nama AS disana.

"Bagaimana? Suka?" Tetsuya menunduk, "Maaf tak sebagus di toko, aku membuatnya sendiri."

"…"

"Sei- _kun_ suka keluar, setidaknya pakai ini supaya tidak kedinginan." Lalu matanya bisa melihat tangan Tetsuya yang kini sibuk memakaikan syal padanya terbalut beberapa _tensoplast_.

Akashi masih tak menjawab, namun dirinya membawa Tetsuya dalam pelukan yang cukup erat.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"…"

Dirinya memilih tak menjawab, karena air matanya sudah mengalir deras, "Tetsuya." Semua rasa Akashi pecah disana.

Rasa khawatir, takut, panik, terharu, senang, dan masih berbagai macam rasa yang tak bisa Akashi ungkapkan dan Tetsuya hanya membalas pelukan dengan memberi usapan pada suaminya yang kini mengeluarkan isakan.

"Sei- _kun_ marah?"

Akashi menggeleng, dirinya terharu hingga bicara saja tak mampu.

"Lalu? Kalau begitu makan dulu, sebelum dingin."

Pelukan terlepas, dan meski Akashi tak menangis keras, air matanya mengalir deras. Dan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum sambil menghapusnya, "Hei, yang berulang tahun tidak boleh menangis."

"Tetsuya-"

"Makan dulu."

Akashi menurut. Kemudian keduanya duduk, menyantap hidangan yang menurut Akashi adalah hidangan paling lezat.

Setelah selesai, kini keduanya duduk di sofa malas dalam ruangan keluarga, ditemani dengan sebuah lagu klasik yang biasanya merupakan favorit Akashi, akhir-akhir ini jadi kesukaan Tetsuya.

"Jadi 'jalan-jalan ke Samudera Hindia' termasuk idemu?" Tanya Akashi sambil merangkul Tetsuya, hitung-hitung modus juga.

"Iya. Aku bingung mau bagaimana supaya Sei- _kun_ masuk ruang kerja. Jadinya ya aku membuat kesal Sei- _kun_ dulu."

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Membayangkan ombaknya yang seperti itu, lalu keinginanmu, membuatku-"

"Maaf, Sei- _kun_."

"Apa Tetsuya capek?"

"Eh?"

Akashi melepas rangkulannya, lalu duduk di permadani, dan memijit kaki Tetsuya.

"Enak?"

"Sei- _kun_? Tidak usah, aku tidak-"

"Tetsuya diam saja. Sekarang gantian."

Akashi kembali memijit kaki Tetsuya secara bergantian. Kaki itu mulai membengkak, sebagai salah satu fase yang dilewati saat kehamilan. Lalu muncul _stretch_ _mark_ disana. Ugh, rasanya Akashi ingin menangis lagi. Membayangkan beratnya Tetsuya membawa bulatan dalam perutnya, kemudian mengingat bagaimana Tetsuya mual dan tidak mau makan, lalu melihat kaki Tetsuya yang biasanya mulus dan ramping, kini bengkak dan terlukis beberapa luka.

Dan tanpa ragu, Akashi mengecup _stretch_ _mark_ yang ada disana, "Terimakasih, Tetsuya."

"Eh, Sei- _kun_! Kakiku kotor. Jangan-"

"Terimakasih telah menyempurnakan hidupku."

"Sei-" Ucapan Tetsuya berhenti, kemudian mengusap air mata suaminya lagi, "Sei- _kun_ rewel ya hari ini?"

Akashi memalingkan muka, namun bila diperhatikan, akan ditemukan rambatan merah disana yang dibalas senyum Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya bulan ini, moodswingnya berpindah tempat."

Akashi memilih tak menanggapi, "Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Karena hari ini aku ulang tahun, boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Temani aku malam ini."

"Tapi-" Ucapan Tetsuya terhenti, dia kembali sadar bahwa sudah semestinya dirinya melayani Akashi, karena bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang istri.

Ya, semenjak mereka tak sengaja melakukan, hingga sekarang, Akashi sudah begitu menghormati hingga Tetsuya membiasakan diri.

"-Ya, Sei- _kun_."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Akashi langsung menggotong Tetsuya menuju kamar tempat peraduan.

"Tapi aku hamil tua, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang, Tetsuya. Serahkan pada ahlinya."

Dan malam ini, bahkan dinginnya malam tak mampu menembus hangatnya kamar mereka yang tengah berbagi cinta.

To be continue.

AN :

Yang ini ada yang ingat? Wkwk

Semoga ingat ya^^

Untuk semua review yang masuk, saya berterimakasih sekali, dan maaf belum bisa membalas karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang keluar masuk tanpa jeda. Makanya sampai telat bikin ff spesial buat Akashi- _sama_ :')

 _Otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ Akashi- _sama_ , semoga langgeng dengan Tetsuya :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Married By Accident**

…

Chapter 9

…

Masih tidak percaya dalam benaknya, kini dirinya lah yang mendekap Tetsuya. Kedua heterokromnya menatap gundukan yang menempel pada dada, bagaimana Tetsuya kini memeluknya usai mereka kembali bercinta. Ya, setelah mereka melakukannya saat malam ulang tahun hingga pagi tiba, kini Akashi sudah tak kuat untuk menahan hasrat lelakinya. Namun, tentu saja dirinya sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menangani Tetsuya.

Ah, indahnya..

Bagaimana diafragma itu naik turun mengikuti irama. Lalu binar _aquamarine_ yang tertutup menawarkan bulu mata yang lentik menggoda. Kemudian wajahnya, bahkan saat tertidur tanpa rias, Tetsuyanya tetap memesona. Turun lagi, bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yang membuat Akashi lupa segalanya. Perutnya, membusung dan membulat berisi calon bayi hasil benih yang dia tanam penuh cinta. Dan lubang surga-

Plak!

"Aww!"

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" Tetsuya berubah posisi, memiringkan badan ke arah kiri membelakangi sang suami, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal untuk menghindari tangan suaminya yang hobi menggerayangi.

Sedang Akashi, hanya meringis sambil memegangi tangannya yang kesakitan. Setengah sadar begitu, kekuatan pukulan tangan Tetsuya tidak berkurang.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen Ai

Male Pregnant

Romance Fluff Family

Out Of Character

…

Sinar cahaya menusuk masuk lewat celah jendela. Lalu alarm penanda pagi telah tiba. Tapi Tetsuya masih enggan membuka mata. Seluruh badannya terasa ngilu, lalu perutnya yang semakin membesar, membuatnya ingin tetap berada diposisi yang sama. Lagipula, hari ini libur, jika dia tak lupa.

"Sayang,"

"…" Tetsuya benar-benar merasa malas. Bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab.

"Tetsuya, sudah pagi."

Lalu Tetsuya bisa merasakan bagaimana bibirnya dikecupi berulang. Berpindah-pindah acak dari wajah, pipi, hidung secara pelan.

"Tetsuya,"

"Ngggh.. masih ngantuk."

"Hari ini katanya mau ikut aku syuting."

Dan Tetsuya terbangun, meski masih terasa pusing. Lalu, kedua tangan Akashi yang kokoh mengangkatnya dari posisi berbaring.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Tetsuya yang akhirnya mau berbicara, "Aku masih bisa jalan." Meski berbicara begitu, kalau disuruh memilih, Tetsuya memilih akan tetap berada dalam posisi berbaring, mengingat kandungannya yang memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Ya, sebentar lagi Tetsuya memang sudah siap melahirkan.

"Jam 7. Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak akan berangkat jika sarapanmu belum kau habiskan."

"Bau sayuran."

"Kau mau aku transfer lewat bibir yang saling melumat?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun Akashi memegangi kakinya yang terkena injakan.

…

Suasana syuting sedikit mendung karena baru saja tersapu hujan. Tapi Tetsuya bersyukur karena tak harus kepanasan. Lagipula, dia bahkan tidak paham mengapa harus ikut suaminya yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"Sei- _kun_ ingin kembali di dunia _entertain_?" Tanya Tetsuya yang tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Bukannya Tetsuya yang kemarin mengidam ingin melihatku berakting?"

Oh iya. Dirinya lupa. Kemarin memang Tetsuya melihat drama bagaimana sang pemain utama terlihat begitu istimewa, lalu tanpa sadar dirinya meminta suaminya untuk ikut main drama.

"Bagaimana aktingku?" Tanya Akashi saat melihat Tetsuya diam.

"Biasa. Masih dibawahku."

"Hei, kau yang biasanya dibawah kan," Bibir Akashi menyentuh telinga sambil berbisik, "Dan berteriak meminta lebih dalam."

"Mesum!"

"Tetsuya tidak kelelahan?" Nada Akashi menyiratkan kekhawatiran, "Keringatmu banyak."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lemah,"

Paras diusap, lalu tangan Akashi mengelus perut Tetsuya pelan, "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

"Istriku hamil besar, dan seharusnya sudah dirumah sakit sekarang." Kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya yang dibanjiri pesan, "Ibu dan ayah juga sudah mengomeliku barusan." Kemudian menunjukkan pesan lagi, "Chihiro juga menyumpahiku jika aku tak segera membawamu pulang."

"Aku ingin melihatmu berakting."

Akashi menghela nafas, malas berdebat, "Aku pergi dulu ya." Akashi mengecup kening Tetsuya, lalu menuju tempat adegan selanjutnya. Sedang Tetsuya hanya memerah sambil memegang keningnya, bekas kecupan hangat yang masih terasa disana.

"Lihat, aku sudah menyangka jika dia lah penyebab hancurnya hubungan Akashi- _sama_ dengan Momoi- _san_."

"Jahat sekali. Mana tiba-tiba hamil lagi."

"Pasti Akashi- _sama_ dia goda. Pura-pura benci, tapi ternyata.."

Tetsuya meremat _coat_ Akashi yang disampirkan pada pundaknya. Dia tahu, pernikahannya dengan Akashi jelas menuai pro dan kontra meski yang kontra tak terlalu banyak bicara karena menyangkut salah satu nama keluarga penguasa.

Tapi tetap saja. Dituduh sebagai orang yang merusak hubungan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Seolah-olah Tetsuya menghalalkan segala cara untuk meraih tujuan.

Ah, perutnya terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Mungkin anaknya disana sudah tidak sabar.

"Sabar ya, ayahmu sedang bekerja sekarang." Ujar Tetsuya mengelus perutnya sambil melihat Akashi yang akan siap berakting disana, "Bukannya kau juga ingin melihatnya?"

Kini hening melanda, hanya suara dari aktor dan artis yang tengah memainkan drama. Tetsuya sendiri hanya duduk bersandar pada kursi khusus yang dibawakan Akashi kesana sambil tetap mengelus perutnya yang entah mengapa rasanya semakin tak karuan saja. Lagipula, _mood_ Tetsuya mulai jelek saat melihat bagaimana para wanita disana mencuri momen bersama suaminya.

"Akashi- _san_ , _make_ _up_ -nya luntur." Lalu tangan itu menyentuh wajah Akashi dengan _gesture_ menggoda.

"Akashi- _san_ , kostummu sedikit berantakan," Kemudian tercipta sentuhan penuh modus yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Dan puncaknya, saat dimana ada adegan mesra antara Akashi dan lawan mainnya. Ya, Tetsuya tahu jika itu hanya sekedar _acting_ saja. Namun lawan main Akashi-lah yang memprovokasinya. _Gesture_ itu bukan _gesture_ drama, namun memang berniat menggoda. Meski Tetsuya sering tak peka, namun Mayuzumi-lah yang mengajarinya agar tak terkena modus lawan mainnya yang sering mengambil kesempatan saat mereka berakting berdua.

Jika begini, rasanya menyesal sekali meminta suaminya berakting lagi.

Karena tak betah, Tetsuya memilih pergi. Kemanapun asal tak melihat adegan yang menyakitkan mata dan hati.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, di sebuah taman yang entah dimana namun membuat tenang hati Tetsuya dan perutnya yang ikut bergejolak melihat Akashi beradegan mesra. Pikirannya begitu larut kedalam hingga tak sadar jika dirinya telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

"Tetsuya?!"

"Eh? Sei- _kun_?"

Grep. Pelukan diterima Tetsuya dengan Akashi yang memeluknya erat.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Kenapa pergi tanpa bilang?!" Pelukan dilepas, dan heterokrom itu menatapnya nyalang, "Kau mau membuatku jantungan?!"

"Maaf." Tetsuya menunduk, "Aku memang menyusahkan."

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian kembali memeluk erat, "Aku khawatir, sayang." Pelukan menjadi dekapan, "Apa kau terluka?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, rasanya ingin menangis kencang, "Sei- _kun_ kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau disini."

Sebenarnya, Tetsuya tahu jika Akashi tak mengerti maksudnya, namun begitu pelukan kembali dia terima, setidaknya dia yakin jika Akashi tak akan meninggalkannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu disana?"

"Tidak." Tetsuya memilih berdusta. Terlalu bahaya jika suaminya tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sei- _kun_ tidak percaya padaku?"

"Sudahlah, yang penting Tetsuya baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya menyamankan diri pada dekapan suami, "Apa Sei- _kun_ menikmati syutingnya?"

"Tidak."

"Meski aku yang meminta?"

"Tetsuya tak disana."

"Jangan merayu."

"Memangnya kapan sebelumnya aku main film tanpa Tetsuya?"

Iya juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang selalu bermain film bersama. Entah ada yang jadi figuran, atau pemain utama.

"Tapi artis-artisnya cantik-cantik."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada yang menandingi Tetsuya."

"Bohong."

Akashi tersenyum, "Tetsuya,"

"Ya?"

"Tetsuya,"

"Ya?"

"Tetsuya,"

"Sei- _kun_ kenapa?"

"Tidak, rasanya menyenangkan sekali, memelukmu dan memanggil namamu."

Kalau sekarang wajah Tetsuya memerah sempurna jangan tanya karena apa. Dan setelahnya, keduanya saling bersandar, menghabiskan waktu berdua, hingga perut Tetsuya merasakan kesakitan yang nyata.

"Ah!"

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei- _kun_ , perutku-Argh!"

Akashi sedikit panik, dengan segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon ambulan namun berulang kali gagal karena gemetar.

"Tenang, sayang." Sambil tangannya kembali mendial panggilan, satu tangan Akashi menenangkan Tetsuya yang kesakitan.

"Sei- _kun_ , kakiku!"

Dari sana, telah keluar air yang mengalir cukup banyak. Air ketuban yang menandakan bahwa Tetsuya harus segera melahirkan.

Tak tahan melihat Tetsuya kesakitan, Akashi mengambil resiko dengan menggendong istrinya secara bridal, "Pegangan, sayang. Tolong bertahan."

To be continue.

AN :

Sudah dua tahun ternyata kita bersama #elapingus

Dan sekarang kita udah sampai di penghujung cerita. Seperti janji kemarin, cerita ini tamat begitu Tetsuya melahirkan, jadi tinggal satu chapter lagi^^

Happy birthday, Tetsuya! Semoga langgeng dengan babang Sei tercinta :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Married By Accident**

…

Chapter 10.

…

Dalam sepenuh hidupnya, tak pernah rasanya Akashi sepanik ini. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan bertindak secara presisi. Tapi sekarang, dirinya bahkan tak bisa menenangkan diri. Apalagi ketika dirinya mendengar erangan kesakitan dari sang istri.

Dia bisa apa? Dan tak pernah dia sangka akan semenyedihkan ini.

"Shintaro, apa kau buta? Tetsuya sudah kesakitan dan-"

"Kalau kau tak bisa diam, sebaiknya keluar dari ruangan." Ujar Midorima dengan nada mengancam. Melihat sahabatnya kesakitan memang tidak mengenakkan, tapi sebagai dokter yang akan memberikan penanganan, dia harus tenang.

Apalagi si suami malah ikut menebar kepanikan. Memang, ini rumah sakit Akashi, dan dirinya hanyalah dokter yang bekerja disana, Namun untuk pasien, dirinya lebih berwenang mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan memberi Tetsuya anestesi epidural atau spinal. Bius lokal yang membuatnya tidak akan merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya."

"Kau yakin harus operasi-"

"Akashi. Aku dokter, tolong hargai."

Akashi memandang salah satu sahabat Tetsuya yang kini dipindah tugas ke Rumah sakit milik keluarganya begitu selesai dibangun. Dia tahu, dia harus tetap tenang. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika melihat belahan jiwanya kesakitan?

"Baiklah." Ujar Akashi akhirnya. Ini bukan demi dirinya. Ini untuk Tetsuya dan anaknya. Untuk keluarganya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Midorima pada Tetsuya yang kini mulai tenang.

"Setelah ini, kita akan segera memasuki ruang operasi." Ujar Midorima sambil memastikan biusnya sudah bekerja maksimal. "Aku tak menggunakan bius umum, kecuali jika nantinya ada hal darurat, jadi kau bisa menyaksikan bayimu keluar. Dan suamimu bisa menemanimu didalam."

Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian tangannya berada dalam genggaman Akashi yang berusaha memberi senyum dan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Selain diberi bius lokal, Tetsuya juga diberi obat tambahan untuk memastikan bahwa bagian bawah tubuh Tetsuya benar-benar mati rasa. Tubuhnya juga akan dimasukkan kateter untuk menampung urin selama operasi. Lalu tangannya dipasangi selang infus guna memasukkan _antibiotic_ untuk mencegah infeksi setelah operasi.

Tapi meski iya-iya, ada bagian yang membuat Akashi hampir murka dan harus membuat Akashi harus menahan diri setengah mati.

Adalah saat seorang perawat masuk, mencukur rambut pubis atau kemaluan Tetsuya dengan alasan agar memudahkan jalan saat mencari jalan untuk dilakukan sayatan.

Awas saja jika sampai macam-macam, jangan harap bisa lihat esok hari dengan tenang, batin Akashi gregetan meski tahu kalau ini untuk keselamatan.

Sedang Midorima hanya mendesah lelah saat sisi posesif Akashi masih setinggi ini, dan berharap sang calon ayah tidak menambah masalah saat masuk ruang operasi nanti.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T++

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Caesarean section scene

Family&Romance

Out of character

…

Kini mereka hampir masuk pada ruang operasi yang sudah disiapkan. Dan sebelum Akashi masuk ke dalam, Midorima kembali memberi pesan.

"Tolong tetap tenang. Jangan lakukan intervensi apapun saat kami melakukan operasi, atau silahkan keluar. Tak peduli kau pemilik, tak peduli kau siapa, disana ada istri dan anakmu yang akan berjuang, dan aku harap, kau bisa bertindak layaknya seorang suami sekaligus ayah."

Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

Setelah semua siap, Midorima kembali menghadap Tetsuya yang sudah siap dengan beberapa asisten yang membantu jalannya operasi persalinann Caesar.

Ya, karena beberapa alasan medis, Tetsuya butuh tindakan untuk persalinan yang tak memungkinkan untuk normal.

Begitu obat bius sudah bekerja, _antibiotic_ kembali dioleskan pada bagian perut Tetsuya. Namun Tetsuya tidak melihatnya, karena diantara dada dan perutnya ada tirai tipis yang menghalanginya untuk bisa melihat apa yang tengah dokter lakukan disana.

Tapi tidak dengan Akashi. Sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta, dia tahu persis apa yang tengah dilakukan pada perut istrinya.

"Kau bisa, sayang."

Lalu matanya menatap lagi, bagaimana para dokter kini mulai menyayat kecil pada kulit diatas tulang kemaluan Tetsuya. Selanjutnya, Akashi benar-benar menahan air matanya begitu Midorima menyayat kulit perlahan hingga menembus rahim istrinya. Laki-laki tampan bersurai merah itu merasa ingin menangis sekaligus mual sekali. Bukan karena tak mampu melihat darah, namun karena melihat istrinya harus dikoyak seperti ini.

"Sei- _kun_?"

Dan pada akhirnya dia tak bisa menahan hingga air matanya merembes keluar kini. Membasahi kening istrinya yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai arti.

"Kau luar biasa," Lalu diiringi kecupan pada kening dengan penuh afeksi.

Akashi bisa melihat sayatan masih terus dilakukan. Mungkin sampai setengah jam. Dan ketika sayatan sudah mencapai otot perut, dokter mulai membuka jalan secara manual hingga mencapai rahim.

Tak menunggu lama, Akashi dan para dokter sudah bisa melihatnya. Mereka, yang menghuni rahim Tetsuya. Tak hanya satu, ternyata ada dua.

Dengan perlahan, bayi-bayi mungil itu mulai dikeluarkan. Akashi menatapnya dengan keharuan yang luar biasa. Anak-anaknya dengan Tetsuya.

Dan tak menunggu lama, tangisan pertama keluar dari keduanya. Memekakan telinga sekaligus seolah bayi-bayi ini menegaskan kehadiran mereka.

Para perawat dengan segera memberikan bantuan dengan memotong tali pusar, kemudian mulai membersihkan. Lalu plasenta Tetsuya juga dibawa keluar. Tetsuya sendiri juga sekarang mampu melihat kedua anaknya, dengan terharu dia mengisak sambil memanggil nama sang suami yang mendampingi.

"Sei- _kun_ , anak kita."

"Iya."

Tapi proses operasi belum selesai. Para dokter masih harus menutup sayatan dengan jahitan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam. Ini dikarenakan, membuat jahitan merupakan salah satu hal rumit dalam operasi Caesar. Salah sedikit saja, bisa infeksi yang berakibat fatal.

Dan Akashi masih setia mendampingi sambil terus berucap kata-kata manis dan mesra hingga Tetsuya sudah siap menuju ruang pemulihan.

"Kembar, laki-laki, 50cm, 3,9kg dan laki-laki, 51cm, 4,0kg. Sehat." Ujar dokter memberi pernyataan.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih, Tetsuya. Terimakasih. Kau luar biasa."

…

Sekeluarnya dari ruang operasi, Akashi langsung disambut keluarganya dan Mayuzumi yang ikut menunggui semenjak mereka tiba.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tetsuya mana?"

"Cucu dan menantuku baik-baik saja?"

Dan banyak sekali berondongan pertanyaan yang membuat Akashi sedikit kerepotan. Namun, saat dirinya akan mengucap, rupanya rasa harunya belum hilang. Bukannya kata yang keluar, namun air mata menganak keluar.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, kan?!" Tanya Mayuzumi dengan nada yang mulai meninggi karena tak sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Aku jadi seorang ayah." Ujar Akashi akhirnya setelah dia mampu mendapatkan lagi suaranya, "Tetsuya sedang dibawa menuju ruang pemulihan, dan ayah, ibu, aku punya dua jagoan."

Mendengar kalimat puteranya, ayah dan ibu Akashi langsung heboh, tentang bagaimana mereka akan bertemu cucunya, perayaan, dan banyak hal yang membuat hati Akashi menghangat.

"Tetsuya? Dimana?" Tanya Mayuzumi yang didampingi Nijimura.

"Dia diruang pemulihan. Aku akan menyusulnya."

Sesampainya mereka diruang pemulihan, Akashi bisa melihat Midorima tengah memeriksa Tetsuya. Dirinya masih menunggu didepan, dan memandang dari balik kaca.

"Shintaro, bagaimana Tetsuya?"

"Istrimu baik-baik saja. Sekarang, dan sampai beberapa jam kedepan, Kuro- Maksudku Tetsuya akan berada dalam pengawasan agar luka akibat operasi sembuh dengan cepat."

"Apa bayi kami bisa dipindah diruangan ini?"

"Itu masalah prosedur, Akashi. Wewenangku hanya sebatas pasien dan tindakan selanjutnya."

Dan tak menunggu lama, boks berisi dua bayi laki-laki penerus keluarga Akashi telah ada disana. Lagipula, bayi mereka baik-baik saja, tidak memerlukan tindakan medis yang begitu mendesak atau bagaimana.

…

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Dan badan Akashi terasa lelah sekali. Hari ini dia banyak mengumbar emosi. Apalagi saat Tetsuya masih terlelap karena lelah pasca operasi, dirinya diceramahi Mayuzumi dan orangtuanya tentang tanggung jawabnya yang tak hanya sebagai suami, tapi juga ayah dua anak kini. Tak lupa juga sederet ancaman jika sampai tindakannya menyakiti.

Tapi dengan rasa lelah yang kian menjadi, malah membuat Akashi tak mampu memejamkan mata lagi. Daripada tidur, dia lebih suka memandang 3 wajah orang yang dia cintai. Istrinya, lalu kedua anaknya yang akan mulai menemani hari.

Ayah.

Tak menyangka, menyandang titel itu jauh lebih membanggakan dari semua titel yang pernah diraih Akashi.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, tumbuhlah yang sehat, bermainlah dengan banyak, ayah dan ibu akan mengajari semua yang kami tahu." Ujarnya lirih sambil mengelus pipi gembil salah satu anaknya.

Lalu pandangannya berpindah pada istrinya. Memutar ulang semua yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dari pertama berjumpa sekaligus awal dirinya jatuh cinta. Lalu perdebatan, pernikahan sampai tahap lahirnya anak mereka.

Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi yang jelas, Akashi semakin jatuh dan jatuh semakin jauh dalam pesona Tetsuya.

…

Tiga hari pasca operasi, kini Tetsuya sudah mulai bisa beraktifitas sendiri. Bukan yang berat tentunya. Tapi dirinya sudah bisa mulai menggendong bayi meski masih diawasi.

Ah, rasanya dirinya belum bisa mempercayai ini. Dirinya sudah menjadi seorang ibu dua putra keturunan Akashi. Dan ngomong-ngomong masalah Akashi, Tetsuya rasanya ingin protes setengah mati.

Demi apa, kedua putranya benar-benar didominasi gen suami!

Rambutnya, satu merah, dan satu merah pudar. Lalu matanya, satu emas, satu violet, perpaduan merah dan biru. Memang, tatapan matanya belum setajam Akashi, tapi saat dirinya ingat potret suami saat bayi, tak ada yang menyangkal bahwa bayi-bayi mereka seperti carbon copy sang suami.

Dia yang mengandung, dia yang melahirkan, tapi kenapa semuanya diambil Akashi?

"Berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu, Tetsuya. Kau masih dalam tahap penyembuhan." Ujar Akashi yang baru saja datang setelah tadinya pulang untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan sambil mengecup kening Tetsuya pelan.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku tak mau resiko lukamu terbuka dengan tambahan tak bisa jalan."

Awalnya Tetsuya diam karena belum paham, lalu sedetiknya protes saat tahu apa yang Akashi pikirkan, "Dasar mesum!"

"Kau yang memulai membuatku terangsang."

Pipi Tetsuya memerah, lalu kembali teringat, bahwa sekarang mereka sudah berempat.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Anak-anak kita, diberi nama siapa?" Tanyanya begitu Akashi mendekat, sambil menggendong bayi mereka yang satunya.

"Tetsuya lebih berhak."

"Aku ingin menamainya berdua."

Tetsuya melihat Akashi tersenyum lagi, lalu mengecup keningnya beberapa kali, "Tetsuya pintar sekali membuatku bahagia."

Duh, bisa tidak sih Akashi berhenti dulu membuat pipi Tetsuya memerah?

"Bagaimana jika Ryousuke dan Sasuke?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu mampu meredam pipi merahnya.

"Aku tidak mau anakku kalah saing dengan tetangga sebelah yang buka usaha pembuatan sharingan."

"Ryo dan Ryu?"

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau suka sekali dengan nama 'Ryo'?" Tanya Akashi yang tak repot-repot untuk menutupi nada cemburu dalam suaranya.

"Hanya usul saja. Lagipula Sei- _kun_ tak usul malah hanya protes."

"Menma dan Naruto?"

"Sei- _kun_ mau buka kedai ramen?"

"Karma dan Menma?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Kita sudah sepakat bahwa meski mereka kembar, kita tidak akan memperlakukan mereka dengan cara yang sama, _anata_." Tangan Tetsuya mengelus pipi bayi yang dipangku Akashi, "Termasuk untuk tidak memberi mereka nama yang mirip."

"Tetsuya sendiri juga tidak usul." Kecup Akashi gemas pada pucuk hidung Tetsuya.

"Karma dan Gakushuu?"

"Karma dan Gakushuu?" Ulang Akashi, "Yang mana Karma, yang mana Gakushuu?"

"Biarkan mereka memilih, Sei- _kun_." Lalu Tetsuya menatap kedua anaknya yang kini sama sama menatapnya, uh, lucunya. "Karma?" Tetsuya memanggil sebuah nama, dan bayi yang dia gendong tersenyum, "Ini Karma." Ucapnya pada bayi berambut merah.

"Gakushuu?" Kali ini bayi yang berada dalam pangkuan Akashi lah yang tersenyum mendengar suara Tetsuya, "Ini Gakushuu."

"Karma dan Gakushuu, selamat datang di keluarga kita." Lalu Tetsuya mengecup kening dua bayi mungilnya, tak lupa kening Akashi juga meski dirinya sedikit susah karena belum boleh membuat banyak gerakan.

"Tetsuya, cepat sembuh, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ucap Akashi yang seketika menghancurkan suasana penuh keharuan.

"Mesum, cabul, suka pegang-pegang."

Meski mengomel tak karuan, tapi Tetsuya tidak menolak, saat tangan Akashi memegang dagunya, lalu memulai berbagi ciuman manis berdua.

Setelah ini, cerita dirinya dan Akashi serta kedua buah hatinya akan lebih banyak. Bayi mereka akan tumbuh, berkembang dan punya masa depan. Kemudian, mereka akan berusaha menjadi orangtua yang terbaik bagi kedua jagoan. Ah, sungguh dirinya tak sabar. Yang jelas, mulai sekarang hidup Tetsuya dan Akashi tidak akan pernah membosankan!

…

Sempurna itu tidak ada. Tapi kau bisa menciptakannya dengan rasa syukur atas setiap yang kau terima.

End.

AN :

Akhirnya tamat juga^^

Saya nggak tau ini ending yang memuaskan apa enggak. Soalnya saya harus menggantinya berkali-kali. Awalnya saya melibatkan perayaan dan lain-lain, hanya saja setelah saya lihat, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ending-nya saya buat lebih privat.

Kenapa Karma dan Gakushuu?

Karena Nagisa akan saya taruh di scene lain. Rencananya akan ada sekuel drabble tentang keluarga ini, dan melibatkan Nagisa. Tentu saja jika ada yang berminat membaca, hehe. Dan lagi, Karma dan Gakushuu sebenarnya lebih mirip menurut saya. Btw, mereka adalah karakter di Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

Untuk scene operasi Caesar, saya mengambil referensi dari sebuah artikel berjudul 'Apa yang terjadi selama Operasi Caesar?' di Hello Sehat.

Ada pertanyaan lain?

Terimakasih atas Review, Follow dan Favorite

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya, dan Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.

Ps : 'Kasian Cuya nahan sakit berbulan-bulan nunggu chapter lahiran.' Saya ngakak baca review ini wkwk


End file.
